Life Ain't No Fairtytale (Reality Check)
by write4life24
Summary: My names Miley. I'm not perfect, not skinny, not popular, guys don't give me the time of day. This is my story and it's time to tell it. It's time to show everyone that fairytales don't exist for those unpopular; those lives unscripted. Time for a reality check. NILEY.
1. Authors Note PLEASE READ SMALL CHANGES

**Hey guys!**

**So you're probably wondering why I reuploaded this.**

**Well, I wanted to change the characters a little more.**

**I know you guys are reading this for Niley, so I changed Seans character to Nick.**

**I didn't change much besides that though, so you don't have to go back and read it if you don't' want too.**

_**NAME CHANGE! PREVIOUSLY NAMED LIFE AINT NO FAIRYTALE.**_

_****_**Everything else is pretty much the same. :)**

**Comments are always appreciated! No one comments anymore, lol.**

**Love you guys.**

**Check out my other stories too!**

**Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 1

I walked into my first period of the day, and my favorite class, Forensic Science. I love this class because I've wanted to be a medical examiner for the NYPD my entire life.

Maybe before I get into my story, I should tell you my past. My name is Miley. Miley Stewart. I'm a junior at Hanover Day School and I live twenty minutes away, by car. Before I could drive, I had an hour commute to school by subway. I got my license over summer and I had already saved up enough money to buy a used 2010 Honda Civic. I work as a lifeguard at a recreational center for younger kids. I'm a honors student, and I'm taking two English classes so next year I can spend half my school day at NYU and half at Hanover.

I've always been known as the weird girl, and I know you're going to ask my why. I can honestly say I don't know. Everyone always has something to say about me, and it's usually about 97% bad. The other 3% is that I let them copy my homework and they got an A. Sometimes I blame myself for people thinking I'm weird. I'm a naturally quiet person. When the teacher calls on me, a lot of the time they have to ask me to speak up. We've only been in school for a week, but I already know what my reputation is. It's the same it's been since seventh grade, when I met everyone I still go to school with.

I don't have a lot of friends; just a few close ones that live around me and some friends in my AP English Eleven class. Oh, and some swim team friends. Some of the friends that live by me are embarrassed to be seen with me, which I understand. But they're some of my best friends and they're not in any of my classes anyway. My best friend, CJ, I've known him since sixth grade. He's a football player. He's not exactly someone you talk to about problems, but it's how our relationship is. He's not embarrassed to be seen with me, we used to eat lunch together freshmen year and I drive him to school everyday. He's like a son to my mom.

Speaking of my mom, you probably want to know a little about my family. I live in a three-bedroom house, with my mom and my dog Bubbles. We adopted her when I was in second grade and she's become my best friend. You're probably wondering why we live in a three bedroom. Well, my mom uses the master room and gave me the other two bedrooms to use as I please, since I'm leaving in two years anyway. Once I leave, my mom is turning one into an office for her. I use my first room as an actually bedroom. It has my bed, my bookshelves, and my television in it. My second room has my desk and some cool furniture. It's where my friends and I spend most our time.

As I was saying, I walked into my favorite class and sat down, right in front. Even in high school, we had assigned seats. I had a lab table all too myself because the guy who sat next to me switched out. If you're going to ask if you think I was the reason he switched out, my answer would be yes.

I was ten minutes early and the only one in the class so I looked down at my outfit. Ripped light blue jeans and a dark gray v-neck with black converse. I obviously don't dress to impress. I know I'm not skinny; I'm actually kind of chubby. I'm a size fourteen. I wouldn't call myself fat, because to me being fat is needing to wear plus sized or walking into a store like Hollister or Wet Seal and not fitting into anything. I fit into the popular teen stores; I just don't like shopping at them. I'm more into JCPenney and Target. I do own some Forever 21 things though. My whole outfit today was from Target, but the converse were from Journeys.

Since I'm so early to class, a usually reoccurrence since I don't stop in the hallway to talk to my friends like everyone else, I shove my red D. Dre Beats headphones on (a Christmas gift from my grandpa) and play 2 Chainz new album turned up loud. So loud I didn't hear the bell ring ten minutes later. I only took them off after my teacher shut the door.

I put my iPhone in my back pocket of my jeans and by Beats into my blue, pink, and black backpack. I run my hand through my long wavy brown hair. I tried to straighten it every morning, but it always curls itself back before school starts.

I might love this class, but I have no friends in it. So I wasn't exactly fond of my teacher assigning a partner based project. I stayed in my seat, hoping that everyone would pair up so I would be "forced" to work alone. As I expected, everyone paired up and my teacher let me work alone.

I walked out of Forensics and headed towards the senior hallway, where my AP French class was located. I passed a sophomore that I know, he lives a few blocks down from me. He's one of the people embarrassed to be seen with me, so as expected he acted like he didn't know me. I got to my French class and sank down in my seat. I was horrible at French, and I was trying to switch out. The only reason I was in this class is because my mom made me do it. I've been taking French since seventh grade, if I'm not fluent by now I never will be.

After French, I had Sociology, but nothing interesting ever happens in that class. Literally. It's always completely silent and the teachers a whackjob. Not the funny, entertaining kind, but the totally weird and oblivious-to-the-fact-that-she's-not-funny kind. Once the bell rang for the end of Sociology, I headed off to my locker and shoved all my books into it and took out my English Eleven binder and textbook and walked off too lunch.

* * *

Lunch was part of the day that I dreaded and looked forward too at the same time. I dreaded because my ex-boyfriend, someone who lived around me and was embarrassed to be seen _alone _with me in public was in it and I had to walk past his table everyday. Now don't think we're on bad terms, because we're not. I usually drive Nick too and from school. I just always find it awkward because we always have weird eye contact. I may also feel awkwardly uncomfortable because we hooked up last week…

We didn't plan it! It just happened. He showed up and my door and we hung out and he kissed me. That's all that happened. But we haven't talked about it.

I took a deep breath and started walking towards the Commons where everyone ate lunch. It was a place with a bunch of lunch tables, along with a few couches and some chairs. I turned the corner and saw Nick, sitting at his table with three of his "outside-of-the-neighborhood" best friends. He was smiling and laughing with them. I smiled.

'_He looks so cute when he laughs…"_ I frowned and shook my head. No. I'm not going down this road again. I walked past his table, not even looking to see if he saw me. By now my back was too him and I walked over too my table. When I got there, I slid my backpack off and sat down in my normal seat, between Nikki and Ashley. Next to Ashley was her boyfriend Kevin, next to Kevin was Sarah, and next to Sarah was Nikki.

After awhile, I got thirsty and got up too buy so Gatorade. I walked up to the snack line and had to walk past Nicks table again. And again, I pretended not to notice I was walking past his table.

* * *

After lunch was over, Nikki and I started walking towards her crush, Noah. We walked fast to "accidently" end up right behind him. Once we did, we slowed down. And of course, Noahs choice of route was right past Nicks table, that he was still at. He was standing, waiting for his friend to finish packing his stuff.

When Nick looked up, we locked eyes. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I hated that about him. He always wore the same facial expression, so no one could ever tell what he was thinking.

I kept walking with Nikki, now Sarah, Ashley, and Kyle had joined us, my head slowly turning so we could keep our eyes locked. I was the first person too look away. Someone called my name and I turned around. My best friend Elizabeth.

"BETH!" I smiled and ran up to hug her. We hugged as a bunch of annoyed teenagers walked around us. I hadn't seen her since the summer began. She had gone to London for the whole summer. When we pulled apart, I noticed Nick still looking at me and watching what I did. Beth and I started walking and stopped at a less crowded place in the hallway. I looked over to find Nick, but he had disappeared into a classroom.

"Oh my god, dude I have so many stories to tell you about London!"

"Dude, come to my English class." I laughed and pulled her towards my class.

"Will your teacher even let me stay?" I shrugged as we walked into my class. She and I walked up to my teacher.

"I just got back from NYU and I don't have a class until next period, is it alright if I stay in here?" My teacher nodded and Beth and I sat down next to each other. I luckily had the last seat in the seating chart, meaning there was an empty seat next to me, and a whole row behind me. I listened her London stories until my teacher officially started class. Once class started, Beth started doing some of her anatomy homework from NYU.

* * *

After school ended, I was walking to my car when someone started walking next to me. I looked up and saw Nick. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Can you give me a lift home?" I shrugged and continued towards my car. Once I had unlocked it, Nick plopped down into the passenger seat and threw his bag into the backseat. I sat in the drivers seat and threw my bag into the back as well. I started my car and pulled out of the school and onto the highway.

The car ride was uncomfortably silent, so I grabbed my phone out of the cup holders and clicked on Drakes Take Care album. Make Me Proud with Nicki Minaj started playing through my cars speakers.

Halfway through the song, Nick turned it down.

"So how was your day?" he stared at me while I concentrated on the road.

"It was okay. You?" out of the corner of my eye, I saw him shrug.

"Same." I nodded.

"I hear your gonna be a lifeguard in my swim class next semester." We pulled into traffic, the car at complete stop, and I leaned back in my seat.

"Looks that way, yeah." He smiled.

"Awesome."

"Remind me again why you're in beginning swimming?" I smiled and looked over at him. He laughed.

"The only people in advanced are stuck up, swim team people." I faked being offended and punched his shoulder.

"I'm on swim team and I'm not stuck up!" We both laughed. I've been on swim team since freshmen year. Not to be cocky, but I had the fastest time on the team for freestyle and butterfly. We were third in the state last year because of my times and my name hung on our record board for six different swim records. Maybe if they were basketball records, I'd be popular. But no one cares about swim team.

"All we do is beginning is play water polo." I nodded and let my foot off the break slightly to move up farther in the bumper to bumper traffic.

"Then I won't have to worry about anyone drowning." He chuckled. I moved up in traffic, but it was still pretty still.

I looked over at Nick in my passengers seat and smiled. His curly hair was so cute, I loved running my fingers through it. I loved it when we dated and I still loved it. He had on an old red soccer t-shirt, from when he played soccer in middle school, and dark blue jeans. He had on a pair of beat up blue and yellow Nikes, which he subconsciously matched with his blue and yellow bookbag. He was looking down and smiling, he had the cutest smile in the world.

I sighed and looked back at the road.

Twenty minutes later, we pulled up in front of his house. He leaned into the back too grab his backpack and looked at me.

"Thanks for the ride Miley." I nodded.

"I drive you home everyday, there's no need to thank me." He looked down and then back at me, like he wanted to say something. But as usual, I couldn't read his face so I had no idea what it was. He sighed.

"See ya later?"

"I'll see you tomorrow morning when I pick you up at CJs." He smiled, got out, and jogged into his house.

I drove around the corner and pulled into my driveway. I pulled to the side and turned my car off.

I walked into my house and collapsed on my couch.

"_It's gonna be a long year…"_


	3. Chapter 2

'_There's a party on 5th Ave,_

_Hit me if you tryna' go._

_I can be there in like twenty,_

_I'mma hump it and come runnin', cause we gotta hit the road_

_Make you sure you gotta-'_

I groaned at the five am wake up call and pushed my blue sheets and black and pink Victoria's Secret comforter off me and stood up. I felt goose bumps appear on my skin as I felt the chill my room held, the one I had tried to protect myself from overnight with the extra blanket, my favorite purple fuzzy one, now laying on my bed. I walked over to my bookshelf and shut off my alarm.

'_Thank God it's Friday.'_

I walked out of my main bedroom and into my bathroom and over to my counter. I looked in the mirror at my tired face. I had a few zits here and there, nothing too major, nothing make-up can't fix.

I turned around and started my shower. I pulled my too big v-neck over my head and pushed my polka dot boxers and black underwear off. I turned back around to my mirror and looked at myself.

I moved my hand over my stomach. I didn't really have a gut anymore, but it wasn't "flat-flat" like a model. I ran my finger along the stretch marks at the bottom of my stomach. They ran from my waist to my bellybutton.

I know you usually get stretch marks from gaining weight fast, like when you're pregnant, but mine actually came from losing weight fast. Freshmen year I was a size seventeen and I started going to a gym everyday after school and I lost weight quickly, because at that time, I WAS fat. I couldn't fit into anything at Forever 21 or Wet Seal or anything. Now I can fit into some things. I wear my old shirts to sleep in. Like that v-neck I just discarded, used to fit me perfectly. Now it's three sizes too big and perfect to sleep in. My boxers are from Aeropostale, from sixth grade. I found them in the back of my closest over summer when I was cleaning it out and they still fit.

I looked down at my thighs. No thigh gap. My thighs touched unless I stood with my feet apart. I thought about fifth and sixth grade, when I was a small at Aeropostale and Hollister. When I wore fitted shirts without a care in the world. When my arms were small and not large from water polo muscles and when my thighs had a gap in them.

I turned to the side and looked at my side. I put my hand on my hip. Small enough to fit into my hand, but big enough to have some fat pushing out of it. My arms were jiggling slightly, but when I put my arm up to flex, the jiggle went away and I was left with pure muscle. I smiled.

I turned around and stepped into my shower. I let the hot water hit my back before washing my hair.

* * *

After going through my morning routine, which included showering, eating breakfast, putting on light make-up and straightening my hair, I went over to closest to find something to wear. I picked out a pair of dark blue jean shorts and a purple off the shoulder shirt that had a black baby chicken outline with glasses on it and it said 'Chick With Brains". I slid that over my silky black underwear and strapless bra and slid into my dark purple converse. I turned around to look at the clock on my iHome. 6:20 am. I ran a hand through my hair, grabbed my backpack, and walked downstairs.

I grabbed my wallet and my car keys off the counter and walked out to my car. I threw my bag in the back and started reversing out my driveway. I drove up to the drive thru Starbucks four blocks away and got an iced White Chocolate Mocha.

I drove back to my neighborhood and passed my own house. I turned onto the second street away from my house and onto the familiar driveway, at the top of the even more familiar hill. On the driveway, I saw CJ and Nick sitting on the back of CJs brothers' truck, talking. Once they saw me, they hopped off and walked towards my car, CJ heading towards shotgun.

"Hey." CJ said as he plopped into my passengers seat and put his backpack near his feet. He held out his hand to fist bump me, which I returned. Nick gave me a friendly punch on the shoulder from the back before saying hi.

I pulled out of our neighborhood and onto the highway towards school. By now it was a quarter of seven, meaning we had a little less than 40 minutes until class started. It also meant something else. Traffic. I groaned as we sat in said traffic, not moving.

"Damn, we'd be faster taking the bus." CJ said looking out to all the traffic.

"Bus is behind us, dumbass." I laughed at Nick as CJ turned around to make sure Nick was telling the truth.

"Man, ya know my point." He held out the 'man'. I looked over at CJ. His neck long dreads held back by a black headband, he was wearing a black shirt with a silver design on it and dark blue jean shorts that reached too a little above his ankles and black and red DC hightops on. He was wearing a pair of square, plastic yellow sunglasses I had given him a few years back. I looked down at his backpack, a black, silver, yellow, and pink Livestrong drawstring bag I had given him when I cleaned out my closest over summer.

CJ reached for my iPhone that was sitting in the cup holders, hooked up my cars Bluetooth. He scrolled through my music before settling on Muthafucka by Tyga. I started mouthing the words as we slowly moved through the dreaded New York traffic. We were moving a little faster but it was still pretty slow.

"Dude, Nick, tell me about this new girlfriend." I slammed on my brakes, causing cars behind me to honk. I swore and started moving again. CJ and Nick were both staring at me.

"Don't fucking kill us, Miles. What the hell are you doing?" CJ asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I thought the car in front of me was stopping and I didn't want to hit him." CJ gave me his 'I-know-you're-lying-and-I'm-gonna-call-you-out-for-it" face.

"Mhmmmm." I rolled my eyes again.

"Dude, I don't have a girlfriend." Nick said. I didn't want to hear about Nick with another girl, but I wanted to make sure he wasn't with another girl. Ugh.

"Yeah whatever. Is the sex good?" In my mirror, I could see Nick roll his eyes.

"We don't have sex CJ. We're not dating." CJ gave him the same look he gave me.

"Mhmmmm." Nick and I both rolled our eyes. Silently relieved, I turned up Nicki Minaj playing out of my speakers.

'_Okay, really I get money,_

_I get money like a bitch._

_She ain't going nowhere but swear that bitch a trip,_

_You see how the diamonds get to dancing._

_Yeah, ya money short, get some pants and shit,'_

After pulling out of traffic, I sped down the highway; probably twenty miles over the speed limit. Big fucking deal. I weaved in and out of lanes and in between cars.

I pulled off the highway at our schools exit. It was 7:10; we still had fifteen minutes before school started. I pulled into our schools parking lot and snagged a spot pretty close to the door. I turned the car off and got out with my coffee, all in one swift, angry motion. I opened the door to the back and grabbed my bag, all before CJ or Nick even got out.

While waiting for them too get out, I shoved my Beats on my head and turned up Tyga. Once they were out, I locked my car and walked into school, without waiting for them, like I usually do. Our normal routine is to walk in together and than Nick breaks off to hang out with Joe and CJ and I walk to our lockers. Mine is just around the corner from his.

I walked up to my locker too empty out my bag and get my stuff. I still had Tyga turned up loud, so I didn't hear someone call my name. I felt someone push my headphones down to my neck and looked up. I raised my eyebrows.

"Really Ben?" he gave me a look. My snarky, shut-the-fuck-up attitude never worked on him. Probably one of the reasons he was one of my best friends.

"Wassup kid?" I shrugged.

"The norm. You?"

"Same." I nodded.

"You excited for preseason?" I could feel my eyes light up. Preseason swim practice started in about a week.

"Hell yeah. I can finally beat your five hundred breast record." He chuckled.

"Good luck, Stewart." I smirked.

"Don't need it." He laughed and looked past me.

"Hey, there's Hannah. See ya later?" I nodded and smiled as Ben walked past me towards his girlfriend.

* * *

My morning was pretty uneventful, except for the massive headache I got in French. Even Advil didn't help it. After the bell rang for the end of Sociology, I quickly went to my locker to throw my books in it. I was hungry; I wanted to get to lunch.

I walked to the Commons and saw Nick sitting in his normal seat. I was too wrapped up in his smile, that I walked straight into a wall.

"OW. SHIT!"

A couple people looked up at me rubbing my head, mostly freshmen that knew I could kick their asses if they made fun of me.

That's how my high school life went. Freshmen were scared of me. Sophomores were friends with me. Juniors made fun of me. And Seniors looked down on me.

I groaned and leaned my back against the wall, rubbing my forehead. I slid down the wall so I was sitting down and leaned my head back against it.

I looked up and saw Nick looking straight at me. I thought I saw a little concern in his face, but in the blink of an eye it was gone. No one could ever tell what that damn kid thought.

We locked eyes and just kept looking at each other, as if we had some secret language that could be communicated through silence. I could've sat there all day and done this. But I heard someone call my name.

"Miles!" I looked up and saw Sarah running towards me.

"Hey Sarah. 'Sup?"

"What are you doing here? We're all over there." I smiled as she pointed towards our normal table.

"I'll be there in a sec." She patted me on the head and walked away, as I laughed.

I grabbed my backpack from beside me and opened the front pocket. I took out a mini bottle of ibuprofen and poured three pills in my hand. I put the bottle back and pulled my lemonade flavored Vitamin Water out of my bag. I downed the pills and the flavored water and leaned my head back, probably lookin' like a druggie but whatever.

I pushed myself up and pulled my backpack on my shoulder. I looked over at Nick, who was still looking at me.

'_Was he watching the entire time?'_

I shook my head of all thoughts. Bad idea, it made my headache worse. I groaned and walked over to my table.

* * *

I was just about to pull out my parking spot when Nick walked up. He knocked on the passenger side window. I threw my backpack in the backseat and leaned over to open the door for him. He slid into my car and threw his bag in the back too.

The car ride was silent, the only sound coming from Katy Perry through my cars speakers.

"How's your head?" I shrugged.

"I'll live." He smiled and looked out his window.

"So, you're dating Tammy again?" he shook his head. I pulled off the highway and merged onto a different one.

"Why does CJ think you guys are dating?"

"She's going around talking about how she likes me and wants me back and CJ is so sure that I said yes and am trying to hide it like…you know." He was referring to when he hid our relationship. It was kind of obvious.

"Why don't you go back out with her?" I stopped at a red light and looked at him. He looked me dead in the eyes.

"Don't want too." Speechless, I turned my head back to the road just in time to see the red light turn green.

About ten minutes later, I pulled up in front of his house. He grabbed his backpack and got out. I saw Tammy walking up to my car. I groaned and was about to speed away but she beat me to it. She leaned down into the passengers window, which of course Nick had to open while we were on the highway. Damn that kid.

"Hey girl hey!" I faked a smile to the annoying, over-enthuasatic sophomore.

"Sup?" She crinkled her nose.

"Why do you always talk like a guy?" I rolled my eyes.

"I gotta go. See ya later." She literally blew me a kiss like I was one of her adoring fans watching her walk down the red carpet. The only thing stopping me from running her over was the fact that she wasn't in front of my car and I didn't want to waste my gas on her. Hey, gas is expensive.

As Nick was turning around to say something, I pulled away from the curb and turned the corner to my house.

I locked my car and walked into my house. I walked upstairs and dropped my bag and my car keys in my desk room. I walked out of my desk room and into my bedroom and grabbed some purple Victoria's Secret sweatpants and a black v-neck, from my fat days. I pulled my strapless bra off and put on a dark purple sports bra under my v-neck. I threw my hair up into a ponytail and walked downstairs.

I grabbed a bag of barbeque flavored Popchips and a can of blue mountain dew and laid down on the couch. I turned on Law & Order: SVU from my DVR and dug into my food.

When I finished the bag and the can, I set them on the table next to the couch and laid back. I turned on my side and quickly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

"MOM! COME ON!" I yelled at my mother as she removed my car key from my silver and purple New York University lanyard.

"Sorry Miley, you know the rules." I rolled my eyes. The "rule" is that I can't drive my car if I have anything below a B in any class. My Algerbra 2 grade had recently gone down to a 78%. A high C. And the only reason I have a C is because I got a 73% on a pop quiz.

"Mom, I'm five points below a B. You're being ridiculous." My mom tossed me back my lanyard, which now contained my house key and a guitar shaped keychain that says Music Is Life.

"It's ridiculous too you, but you're not the one paying a thousand dollars a year for your teenage daughters car insurance. Miley, I can barely afford my car insurance and it's only four hundred." I sighed.

"How am I going to get too work and practice and school? You can't drive me and you won't pick me up."

"Miley, I work from eight in the morning until nine at night, the earliest. I can't pick you up from all the things you choose too do." That pissed me off.

"THE THINGS I CHOOSE TO DO?! YOU USED TO YELL AT ME ALL THE TIME BECAUSE I NEVER DID ANYTHING BESIDES GO TO AND FROM SCHOOL! NOW I HAVE A JOB AND A SPORT AND HIGH CLASSES AND YOU'RE YELLING AT ME FOR IT?!" My mom was pissed I yelled at her.

"Don't you yell at me, I'll take your car away for longer. Hurry up, you'll miss the bus." I groaned as she walked back upstairs to finish getting dressed.

I picked up my backpack and walked out of my house. I walked up the street and around the corner to CJs house, where I saw Nick and CJ sitting on CJs brothers' truck, like normal. I sighed.

"Where's your car?"

"I got a 78% in Algebra. Got it taken away until it's a B."

"Damn. Harsh." I nodded at Nick, agreeing. I heard our bus pull up across the street.

"Ready?" They jumped off the truck and walked on either side of me too the bus.

* * *

"So, there's Mythology or Woodshop." I sat in my guidance counselors office during my lunch period, attempting to drop AP French for something more…English.

"I can take Myth as an English credit, right?" She nodded as she looked at my schedule on her computer screen. I could take my English 12 credit this year and only have to take a math class next year and spend the rest of my day at NYU.

"Myth." She nodded and clicked a few things before turning the screen towards me.

"Okay, so you'll have Mythology second period, and then next semester you'll have Dramatic Literature, which will switch with your study hall."

"So, I'll have study hall second period and Dramatic Literature sixth period?" She nodded and clicked a few more buttons. I heard my schedule printing out. Once it was done, she handed it to me and I looked it over.

'_Room 152. Okay, that's close to my locker. I can come from Forensics and go to my locker before and after Myth.'_

"Thanks, Mrs. McNamara." I started getting up to leave.

"Miley, before you go, would you mind helping me fix my speakers?" I sat back down and put my new schedule in my bag.

"What's wrong with them?" She pulled her small, pink speakers out from the corner of her desk. Her white iPhone was still plugged into them.

"They keep making this static noise. Hear it?" I nodded and looked at the speakers, then at her phone.

"Your listening to Pandora?" She nodded.

"Pandoras a radio, it runs through bars. You only have one bar."

"So if I listen to my music, it won't be static-y?" I nodded. She turned on her music and the static was gone. I smiled.

"I better write you a pass to class." She wrote me a pass to my English Eleven class and I walked off towards my locker.

* * *

'_Finally, school's out...' _I thought as I walked out of my Theater class, up the stairs, and out the landing exit. I looked for my bus outside my school. It was raining. I spotted my bus, ten, and jogged up to it. As expected, I was the first person on it. I took my old seat, second to last seat on the right side. I put my bag on the floor and leaned against the window and put my feet up on the seat across from me.

Nick was one of the first few people who came on after me. He sat in his old seat, right across from me. He looked at me and shook his head.

"First on the bus…nerd." I glared.

"I come out the landing door, the bus is right across from it, and IT'S RAINING!" We laughed and started talking about random things. A sophomore that I knew, and once dated, the one I saw in the hallway the other day, sat behind Nick. Connor sat way on the edge to try and get into Nick and I's conversation.

"So your mom is working late everyday this week?" I nodded.

"She has to supervise some major project, then she has to work late Wednesday and she has plans Thursday and Friday." Nick nodded.

"How late?" I shrugged and opened my mouth to answer, but got cut off.

"Really Miley?" Another sophomore I was friends with, Ethan, got on the bus and noticed I was in his seat. He still rode the bus everyday, and after I started driving he took my seat.

"Hey, my seat first." I smirked. He sighed and laughed. I laughed as he sat in front of me. I turned back to Nick.

"Tonight will probably be nine, tomorrow ten, Thursday and Friday are probably eleven or midnight, maybe later." He looked down and than back at me.

"Can I come over?" I shrugged and pushed myself back farther in my seat with the one foot that was on the ground. My foot slipped on water and hit the leg of the seat in front of me.

"OW. FUCK." Nick, Ethan, and Connor all looked over at me, along with a bunch of other people I didn't know.

"What the fuck happened?" Ethan yelled over his headphones.

"I stubbed my damn toe on the fucking leg." Ethan made a _'tsk-tsk'_ sound.

"Wouldn't have happened if you hadn't sat in my seat." I rolled my eyes as he laughed. I heard the bus driver close the door and start heading onto the road. I turned back to Nick and Connor, Nick was still looking at me and Connor was scrolling through his iPod.

"Uh yeah, you can come over." He nodded.

"Nick, want a tennis ball?" Nick and I looked back at Connor, who was laughing hysterically with a tennis ball in his hand.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Connor was still laughing.

"On the floor." His face was red as he tossed it to Nick. Nick laughed and tossed it back and forth with his hands. I reached out and grabbed it.

"EW! ITS GOT JIZZ ON IT!" I chucked the ball back at Nick and who paddled it in his hands before slapping back to Connor who threw it out the window. We all laughed and wiped our hands on the seats.

I leaned my head back against the seat and put my headphones on, turning Selena Gomez's We Own The Night album up high. I zoned out into my own world until I had to get off at my stop.

* * *

'_Ding ding, ding ding'_

"Oh shit." I jumped at the loud, unexpected sound as my dog started barking at the visitor ringing my doorbell. I opened the door and saw Nick looking down. When I opened the door, he looked back up at me.

"Sup." I nodded at him and pushed the screen door open for him. He walked in and closed the door behind him, and reached his arms out for a hug. I hugged him back.

'_Man I love his hugs.'_

We eventually pulled apart and walked through my house, towards my den. We both plopped down on my couch and he put his arm around me.

Before we even had time to say anything, my iPhone dinged three straight times. I leaned over and picked it up off the coffee table. I had three notifications, all from Facebook.

"What is it?"

"Facebook." My best friend, Beth, had posted pictures from her birthday party and had tagged me in some. I tossed my phone back on the coffee table and faced Nick, his arm still around me.

"So how was your day?" He shrugged.

"Same old, same old. You?"

"Good, I finally switched out of AP French."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah I missed lunch for it." I glared at the wall, angry I didn't get to eat or relax during my school day. Nick laughed and rubbed my shoulder.

"Yeah, I saw you walk by but you didn't come in. I thought you left school for something." I shook my head.

"Nope, I was in the guidance office, switching my schedule." He nodded. I smiled.

"It ran over English again, she always like to talk about random things when I go there." He smiled.

"That's because you're so fun to talk to." I smiled and he kissed me, soft and fast.

A lot of our time together was spent silent, or kissing. But eventually we stopped kissing and lay there, with our arms around each other.

"I'm happy about where the room is located though. I don't have to take three subjects worth of textbooks and binders to all my morning classes." He nodded.

"Where's the room at?"

"Right by my locker. I can go to my locker between every morning class." He nodded again.

"What class did you switch in too?" He looked down at me.

"Mythology. And then second semester it's Dramatic Literature. I'm taking my senior English credit."

"What period did you switch Myth too?"

"Second. Why?"

"That's my Myth class." I laughed.

"Shut up."

"I'm being dead ass serious." I looked up at Nick.

'_Oh God…'_


	5. Chapter 4

'_Hit The Lights,_

_Let the music move you,_

_Lose yourself tonight._

_Come alive,_

_Let the moment take you…'_

I sat with my head leaning back against the window, my knees pulled up to my chest, looking out the window across from me. I watched my neighborhood slowly pass me by as the bus picked up more high school students. He was sitting right behind me, probably in the same position. Neither of us ever sat normal on a bus. It was too uncomfortable.

Why do I see him so much in the morning? We don't even talk. I would much rather my morning be filled with some handsome, sexy football player than Nick.

I sighed. No handsome, sexy football player would give me the time of day.

I felt something cold on my arm. I looked down to see the Vitamin Water I had put in the side of my bag, sitting next to me.

'_What?'_

Oh, I must've dropped it and Nick picked it up.

'_That was nice.'_

Once the bus pulled up in front of my school, I stood up and put my bag on my back. I stood, waiting for my turn to get off. I looked at him and he looked at me. He nodded at me, telling me too go ahead. I walked off and into the school, heading towards my locker to get ready for first period.

* * *

I stood at my locker, my new second period class was right next to it. Listening to Big Sean and Nicki Minaj, I stared into the hard, blue metal and took a deep breath.

'_No big deal…not a big deal…'_

I slammed my locker shut and walked in. He was there already, of course. He was talking to his friend Joe, who also happened to be in my Theater class. And of course, they were both sitting right where I had to walk to meet my new teacher.

I took another deep breath and walked past them, not even glancing at them. My new teacher looked up at me. I adjusted my headphones so one ear wasn't covered.

"They, um, just switched me into this class…" I said, looking around.

"Are you kidding me? ANOTHER person?" I jumped a little in surprise at the loud voice coming from my new teacher. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Alex! Another new kid!" A blonde girl turned towards me and smiled. She laughed at the teacher's statement. I was still confused and I wanted to sit down. I felt like everyone was staring at me and I hated attention.

"Oh sweetie, I'm not mad at you. We've gotten six new kids in this class from schedule switches." I nodded slightly.

"You can just find an empty seat." I nodded again and looked around.

"You can sit over here! This is the new peoples corner." I smiled and walked towards Alex and set my bag down at an empty desk.

"Oh, someone sits there. But no one sits there." She pointed to an empty desk in the middle of the three-person row next to her. I quietly tossed my bag on the desk and jumped over the bar on it to sit down. My seat was across the room from Nick. Of course. I would've much rather sat behind him somewhere, where he can't see me.

I pulled one knee up to my chest and rested my chin on it, my headphones now covering both ears again. I sighed and stared down at my desk.

'_This is gonna be one long semester…' _I sighed.

I didn't hear the bell ring. I only took my headphones off after my new teacher started walking around the room talking.

"Okay, we're going to finish the movie from yesterday to help review for your test tomorrow." She started pressing buttons on the DVD player.

"Quiz." Came from the person behind me. My teacher rolled her eyes.

"Quiz, test, highly graded in-class assignment, whatever you would like to call it." She continued pressing buttons on the DVD player, before a cartoon image of Zeus popped up on the projector. She pressed play and shut the lights off.

"Here are the notes from the first chapter and the syllabus." I nodded and took the big stack of papers from her. And when I say big, I mean BIG. I'm happy as hell I didn't have to write all those notes out.

"And here's your textbook." She handed me a small book, like something you would have to write a book report for.

"The test tomorrow is on Chapter One. Read up." I scrunched my eyebrows and nodded. She handed the boy sitting next to me the same stuff and said the same things to him. I looked down at all the papers and shook my head. I put my papers in my binder and put the book and binder in my bag. I looked up and saw Nick looking at me. When he saw me looking, he quickly looked away.

I leaned my chin back on my knee and paid attention to the boring cartoon.

A few minutes later, maybe like ten or fifteen, the cartoon ended. She turned on a special form the history channel and made us watch that for the remainder of the class.

In the middle of it, I felt my body tense up. I cracked my knuckles. I glanced up and noticed Nick was looking at me again. I closed my eyes and cracked my neck. I looked up at the screen again and leaned my cheek against my knee.

* * *

After a quick nap and what felt like hours, the bell finally rang. I jumped up and jogged out of class. I jogged to my locker, leaned my back against it, and sighed.

'_God, is it gonna feel like this everyday?'_

I watched Nick walk past my locker, glancing at for not even a second. If I had blinked, I would've missed it. After he turned the corner, I realized I really had to pee. I turned to my locker and quickly got my things out for Sociology.

I walked to my Sociology room and went into the bathroom across the hall from it. I got into my room just as the bell was ringing.

* * *

Sociology went like any other normal sociology class. I zoned out and daydreamed while my lunatic of a teacher lectured. It's hard to believe that I have a ninety-two in this class when I never pay attention.

My teacher ended class a few minutes early, so like normal I put my red Beats on my head and turned Wiz Khalifa up loud.

I didn't hear the bell ring but once everyone started shuffling out of the room, I took the hint. I got up and walked to my locker. I switched my Sociology books out for my English books and walked off to lunch.

I walked past Nick's table and saw Joe, the guy in my Myth and Theater classes, sitting with him. Joe waved at me and I smiled at him. I didn't even bother acknowledging Nick. I just kept walking towards my table, where my friends who weren't embarrassed to be seen with me sat.

"If we ever make a movie about your life, we're calling it 'I'm Such a Cougar'." Nikki and I laughed as we walked into our English class, Sarah and Ashley close behind us.

"I'M SUCH A COUGAR!" Sarah yelled as we all laughed.

"CHIKAPU!" We all laughed harder at our inside joke. Cory walked in the room and looked at us, silently asking what we were laughing at.

"CHIKAPU!" We all yelled. He just laughed and shook his head at us. We all sat down in our seats, which were all huddled together even though it was alphabetical. Nikki sat between Sarah and Cory and I sat behind her, Ashley on my left. The seat on my right was empty.

* * *

Like normal, wait scratch that, like the last two days, I was one of the first people on the bus. I took my old seat, which was Ethan's seat, and leaned against the window, my headphones covering my ears. Nick got on the bus, and instead of acknowledging me, like normal, he took out homework and paid attention to that. He didn't even glance my way. I sighed and watched the normal people get on the bus, including Connor who took his normal seat behind Nick.

"Really Miles?" Nick and I both looked up at Ethan. I smiled.

"I love you Ethan!" He just rolled his eyes and sat in front of me. I unplugged me headphones from my phone and slid them down around my neck before propping up on my knees to talk to him about a girl who had a crush on him.

Halfway through the conversation, my phone dinged loudly. Connor, Ethan, and Nick all looked up. I forgot I had it up all the way.

"Who's texting you?" I took out my iPhone and looked at the message resting on my lock screen.

"Chris." I answered Ethan without looking at him. I unlocked my phone and started typing away.

"Chris Smith?" he asked referring to a friend of his that I had once or twice. I barely knew the kid, why would I be texting him? Oh, Ethan.

"No, different Chris. Good friend of mine." Ethan nodded and I looked up at the three boys sitting around me. Nick had a pissy look on his face and Connor was trying to look like he wasn't listening to our conversation. I knew him well enough to know when he did stuff like that. But what tipped me off the most was that before my phone dinged, he had earbuds in. Now he doesn't, he's just holding them in his hand.

Once the bus driver closed the door, I plopped down in my seat and plugged my headphones back in.

I stared out the window behind Nick, watching the familiar territory pass through as the bus drove the familiar way to drop off the students it held, only looking down when Chris texted me back.

Once the bus dropped me off, I started walking the half a block it took me to get home, Ethan next me. We both headphones on, a reason we weren't talking. We both didn't like the feeling of being lonely or alone, so we walked together without talking.

I got to my driveway first and waved at him, as he continued up the street. I stared sadly at my lonely looking car in my driveway.

'_Cars are meant to be driven.'_

I ran my hand along the driver's door and pulled on it.

'_Damn, locked. Thanks Mom.'_

Over my music, my phone dinged. I leaned against my car and opened the new iMessage. While reading the long message, I heard my dog barking. I looked up and saw Nick quickly bike past my house. He looked back at me, but continued down the almost never busy side street.

I responded to Chris and walked up to my front door and unlocked it. Once in, I changed out of my jeans and freshmen swim team shirt into short cheerleader shorts and sophomore swim team hoodie. I laid on my couch and fell asleep, think about Nick and our past.


	6. Chapter 5

"Okay class, no test today." The whole class cheered and clapped. The football players got up too high five each other.

"It's been pushed back until tomorrow. We're going to finish the movie from yesterday." Everyone was still chattering about the test being pushed back.

Once my teacher started the movie, things quieted down a little. Once everything was silent, I started focusing on the history channel special that was playing.

Alec, the senior behind me, likes to make jokes. A lot. He made witty remarks through the whole movie, which did make it more entertaining; I'll admit that. He started a funny conversation with the teacher, and when I went to look at her my eyes skimmed past Nick, who's head then quickly turned around to face the wall.

I turned back towards the screen and pulled my knee up to my chest. I rested my cheek on my knee and watched the movie, falling in and out of sleep.

Forty minutes later, my teacher walked up to the front of the room and turned off the movie. I sat up and stretched, to wake myself up. I glanced around the room and noticed Nick was intently staring down at his desk. I chuckled and stood up, getting ready to leave.

Not even a minute later, the bell finally rang and I dashed out of that class as fast as possible. I jogged to my safe zone, my locker. I leaned my forehead against it and, out of my peripheral, I saw Nick walk past and quickly glance at me.

'_I wonder if he knows he's the reason that class makes me nervous…if he knows he makes me nervous, makes my stomach flip…'_

I sighed and turned the combination to my locker. I threw it open and threw my Myth binder into it, so I could switch my books to Sociology. I walked the semi-familiar route to Sociology and walked into the room.

* * *

After the bell finally rang, signaling the end of my morning misery, I went through my usually routine of walking to my locker and getting my English things before heading off to lunch. I started walking towards the lunch area, and noticed Nick and Joe sitting at their normal table. I walked past them, my bag slung over one shoulder. When I got to my table, I looked up at Nick and before our eyes could lock, he looked down. I sighed and sat down.

* * *

Over my music, I heard the bell ring, signaling the end of Algebra. I walked out of my classroom and down the stairs towards my locker. I got out all the things I'd need for my homework, my English notebook and my Myth binder, and shoved them into my bag. I slammed my locker shut and started walking towards my final class.

I merged with the big crowd of teenagers as I walked down a short flight of steps. I looked up from my feet and noticed Nick was right in front of me.

'_Should I say hi? Will he ignore me?'_

I didn't know what to do, but I ended up following Nick down an entire hallway, feeling like a total stalker, before he turned onto a side hallway and I continued down the main one, my normal route to my class.

* * *

I walked out of my final class, a little late because I never heard the bell rang because my music was up so loud, as usual, and noticed Connor walking with one of his friends, a skinny brown-haired boy with black thick-rimmed glasses.

I walked slightly faster and got in front of him, walking towards our bus. When I got on, I saw only a few people. Three or four. I didn't see Nick. But as I was walking back, I saw him. He was leaning against the window so no one could see his head. He had his feet in the aisle, so I playfully kicked them before sitting down in my seat across from him. He playfully glared at me and crossed his arms.

Connor, who had gotten on right after me, kicked Nicks legs too as he walked past him. Nick sat up and punched him in the arm.

Matt, someone I knew from my last period class, got on the bus and sat behind me. He sat up on his knees and started talking to me.

"Hey Matt, what's your thingy for the monologue thing?" I asked referring to which character he had chosen for his monologue.

"My thingy? Well it's about eight inches long, oval-like-"

"That's not what I meant!" I laughed and he poked my forehead, so I poked his head. We ended up in a poking war, him poking my exposed thigh, thanks to the short shorts I had worn in the ninety degree weather, and me poking his head.

"What's with the poke war?" Nick asked, leaning forward out of his seat. I giggled.

Once the bus started out of the parking lot, Matt sat down and Nick and I started talking.

"Are you good at Algebra?" he shrugged.

"Why?"

"Can you help me figure this out?" I showed him my book and pointed to a group of algebraic equations. He took the book out of my hands and started staring at it. My phone dinged, signaling a message from Chris. I looked down at it.

**'How was Mythology with the boy?'**

I quickly responded back;

**'Still embarrassed to be seen with me. Barely looks at me. Would you be embarrassed to date me?'**

I looked up from my phone and saw Nick, still staring at my book.

"How long are you going to stare at that thing?" he laughed, not taking his eyes off the book.

"Yeah, I was just about to ask that. Is he about to make love to it or something?" I laughed at Matts comment. Right after, Nick handed me my book back.

"Do you know how to do it?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to help me?"

"No."

"Gee, thanks." He shrugged.

"Your homework, your problem." I rolled my eyes and stuffed my book back into my bag.

"Are you studying for the Myth test?" he shook his head.

"I don't need too."

"Why not?"

"It's easy."

"No it's not!" he laughed.

"You've been in that class for two days, it should be easy for you." Are you joking?"

"You've been in that class for three weeks! Of course it's easy for you!" he shrugged.

"Sucks." I rolled my eyes and looked up at Matt, who was leaning over my seat. We started fist bumping over and over again and I looked over at Nick.

"Are you coming over?" I mouthed. He looked confused.

"Are you coming over?" I whispered. He nodded, like he knew what I saying and then smirked at me and did a little sexy "you-wish-you-knew" shrug. I rolled my eyes and leaned forward.

"My mom is going out to dinner tonight. Come help me with Myth." I smirked and he smirked back, nodding slightly.

Before he could say anything, the bus stopped at his stop and he got up and walked off the bus with Matt. Once the bus started again, I picked up my bag and got my keys out and slung it on my back and shoved my keys in my pocket. I put my headphones back on and looked back. I saw Connor staring out his window, his earbuds in his hand.

'_Was he listening on our conversation?'_

The bus stopped at my stop and I got up to get off the bus, but was blocked by Ethan who was getting his bags together. Once he did, he started moving really slowly. I laughed and pushed him.

I got off the bus and walked towards my house. I looked over and saw Matt and Nick walking together, looking up at me. I turned my head and continued walking towards my house.

Once in, I plopped on the couch with a sandwich and some Gatorade and turned on Law & Order: SVU. I grabbed my phone and called my mom.

"Hey." She picked up after two rings.

"Hi. I'm home from school." I could imagine her nodding at her desk.

"How was your day?"

"Fine. I have an English test and Mythology test tomorrow. Will you help me study when you get home?"

"Sure. Are you sure you have to take the Mythology test? You've only been in that class for two days."

"Yeah, Nick said that if she gave me all the chapter one notes, she expects me too take it."

"Why don't you ask Nick to come over and study?" _'Because we would definitely do so much studying.'_

"He said he doesn't need to study, because he knows it so well." I imagined her rolling her eyes at the quote. Nick didn't exactly have the best track record with my mom, but she didn't hate him. She liked him better than Connor, but she liked Ethan and CJ better than Nick.

"Oh, well I'll help you when I get home, but don't wait for me." I rolled my eyes. I heard my phone beep and ignored it, figuring I'd answer it once I was off the phone. A few minutes later, I hung up with my mom and opened the text. It was from Chris.

**'No ma'am. See what I believe his problem is, he's worried about what other people may say or think of him. But what he was to realize is, if he wants to be with you it's for a reason. Other peoples thoughts shouldn't bother him or make him not want to be in a relationship with you. At the end of the day, he's the one missing out. If he doesn't realize that, it's not mean to be. If he does, I still say you two are soulmates.'**

I smiled at the text, and rolled my eyes at the last part. Chris had been on this "soulmates" thing since I told him I got switched into Mythology with Nick. He thinks we were meant to be because we are being pushed together. He had good reasoning, but come one? Me and Nick? Soulmates? No way. Not possible. There's so many reasons it's NOT true.

I texted back a quick thanks to Chris and got my Algebra book out to start my homework.

* * *

Sandwich and Gatorade finished, I laid on my back with my English notebook, now done with Algebra. I switched the SVU episode and looked at the clock.

'_3:37'_

We've been out of school for an hour. Was he coming?

After another Special Victims Unit episode, I switched on Rizzoli & Isles and grabbed my Myth book to study.

* * *

After the Rizzoli & Isles episode was over, I put my Myth book down and looked at the clock again.

'_6:02'_

It was past six, he wasn't coming.

I sighed and rolled on my side and paid attention to the television.


	7. Chapter 6

It was Friday. I didn't feel like showering this morning. I showered last night, so I slept an extra hour. Bad idea.

I guess I pressed snooze one too many times, my alarm didn't go off until 6:30 and I had to be at the bus by 6:40.

'_Shit.'_

I threw my covers off and raced to my bathroom to get ready.

'_I really need my car back.'_

More then ten minutes later, I ran out of the house in dark blue jeans shorts and a Yankees baseball tee. I ran to the bus stop while pulling my hair into a ponytail, half a granola bar in my mouth. When I got to the bus stop, I saw the bus pulling from the stop before mine and start driving towards us. Nick was standing next to CJ and Ethan, smiling and shaking his head at me.

'_Why is he at my stop? He normally gets on before me…'_

"Wow Miles, way to be early." Ethan said. I turned towards him and CJ and mumbled something into the granola bar in my mouth. Ethan reached over and took it out of my mouth as I fixed my hair.

"Kept pressing snooze…too tired…ten minutes too get ready." They laughed at me as I pulled my ponytail holder tight and took my breakfast back from Ethan.

When I got on the bus, Nick, CJ, and Ethan sat down in their normal seats and Drew was sitting in my "normal" morning seat. In the morning I sat in front of Sean and in the afternoon I sat across from him. I bit my lip and sat across from Drew.

"Hey Miley!" Drew smiled at me. I smiled back. I haven't seen him in forever.

"Hey Drew! Long time, no see!" I moved to the edge of my seat. He turned around to face me completely.

"I know! It's funny because you live right behind me!" I laughed and nodded.

"You know, you're sitting in my seat." He looked down at the seat and than back at me.

"I sat here all last year, nice try." He smirked and I laughed. It wasn't one hundred percent true. I started driving in the middle of the year, so he started sitting in my seat. Before that, he sat in the front.

"Well, I claimed it at the beginning of LAST year and let you have it when I started driving!" He laughed and shook his head. I glanced at the seat behind him, where Nick sat. He was looking at me and when our eyes locked, he turned and looked out the window.

I put my Beats on my head and started reading through my Mythology notes.

Once the bus pulled up to school, I stood up and waited for my turn to get out of my seat. Nick moved from his seat to the aisle and let me go.

I hopped off the bus, Nick, CJ, and Ethan behind me and we watched the bus start moving towards the community center down the street. I crossed the street and started walking towards the school, all three boys in tow behind me. I saw Beth walk out and walked up to her. She ran up and hugged me.

"Hey, shouldn't you be at NYU?" She nodded.

"I'm heading there now. I'm actually gonna be late for anatomy." I laughed.

"Well, I'll see you after sixth period!" She smiled and walked to her car. I noticed CJ, Ethan, and Nick about to walk past me; Nick wasn't participating in their conversation, he was watching me. When he saw me look over, he looked away. I walked up to them and moved in between Nick and Ethan. Nick held the door for me as we walked in. I smiled as a thank you and he smiled back.

Ethan and I branched off from CJ and Nick, walking towards his first class and my locker.

"So, talk to Connor lately?" I laughed.

"No, apparently he has a new girlfriend." Ethan laughed, harshly.

"Yeah, his right hand." I chuckled as we stopped at my locker. I spun the combination and threw the door open.

"Remember when he stole my Call of Duty collection? And then lied about it?" I nodded. Ethan and Connor were best friends until he stole his video games and lied to everyone about it. We were dating at the time, Connor admitted it too me, and knowing Ethan longer six years longer than Connor, I told him.

"Yeah and your mom asked me too come with her to get them back." We both laughed.

"Yeah, my mom loves you." I smiled and tossed Ethan some gum before shutting my locker.

"I think she wanted to me to go with her because she knew Connor would give me the games." Ethan nodded as we started walking towards his class.

"That's because he will always answer to his heart, you." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

'_I wish I was Nick's heart…I mean…what? No."_

"I'm not Connors heart." Ethan, being 6'2 and me being 5'7, looked down at me with his little "know-it-all" smirk.

"Mhmmmm." I laughed and shoved him.

We walked up to his class and said bye as I continued to the science wing. When I got my classroom, my teacher asked me to bring something to the office. I set my bag down and walked back out the way I came. I passed Connor, but him also being embarrassed to know me, he ignored me. No big deal. To be honest, if I was shallow like him, I'd be embarrassed to know him too but I'm not the kind of person. I actually don't care what people think of the people I hang out with. Crazy, right?

* * *

"Miley? You've been in here like two days, do you want to take the test?" I thought for a second, everyone in the class looking at me.

'_If I say yes, I look like a know-it-all. If I say no, I look like a dumbass.'_

"Yeah." I heard my eighth grade bully, whom I haven't talked to in two years, snicker behind me. I rolled my eyes as my teacher gave me test.

Twenty minutes later, I turned my test in to my teacher.

"How'd you do, Ms. Stewart?" I shrugged.

"Probably failed, more or less." My teacher laughed.

"Good luck." I smiled and walked back to my desk. I put my headphones on and started doing the Algebra homework I was supposed to do last night.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, I jumped from my desk and ran out to my locker. That class dragged on for hours.

I got my Sociology stuff out of my locker and walked to my room.

* * *

Once Sociology was over, I walked back to my locker to switch my books and headed off to the Commons.

"Miley!" I felt someone pull my Beats around my neck and turned around.

"Oh, hey Joe." I looked past Joe and saw Nick staring at us from their table.

"I've been calling your name and you've been ignoring me." I smiled sadly.

"Music up loud, sorry." He nodded.

"Where do we go for theater class?"

"Um…auditorium." He nodded.

"Thanks." I nodded and put my headphones back on, walking to my table.

* * *

After lunch was over, Nikki and I jogged to catch up with her crush and accidently ended up walking next to Nick and Joe.

"Hey Miley."

"Hey Joe." Nick looked at me but, as expected, didn't say anything. Still, I smiled at him.

"There he is!" Nikki yelled as she grabbed my wrist and we sped up to get behind him. I laughed.

* * *

I climbed onto my bus after school and walked to the back. I then slipped on some water on the ground and fell into my seat. Nick looked at me from his seat across from me.

"Nice." I flipped him off and the noticed white Styrofoam in his seat.

"Why?" I pointed to the Styrofoam.

"I'm gonna shoot it with my airsoft gun." I looked at him and shook my head. He just looked away.

"Someone's cranky." He smiled at me.

"Am not." I raised my eyebrows.

"Uh huh." He put his hand on my knee.

"I'm not." I froze. The only reason he was doing this was because no one was on the bus yet except for some freshmen sitting in the front. He removed his hand when Ethan got on.

"Really Miley? Leave me with the wet seat?" I looked over my seat.

"It's wet?"

"Yes." Nick and Ethan said. I laughed.

"Sorry, kid." He glared at me, then smiled and sat in the seat in front of Nick, instead of the seat in front of me.

A few minutes later, the bus pulled out of the schools parking lot and onto the highway towards our neighborhood.

"So, how'd you do on the test?" I looked at Nick and shrugged.

"Probably failed." His face showed legitimate concern that, like normal, disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"The only reason you failed is because you thought you were going to so you did." I raised my eyebrows.

"The reason I failed is because my mom came home drunk last night and wouldn't leave me alone." True story. My mom came home and made me go to Burger King with her and when we got there I made her pull over so I could drive. She could barely operate her phone. Nick laughed.

"What did you get?"

"A ninety-two." I looked at him, shocked.

"How do you know exactly what you got?"

"I went back to her during study hall and asked."

"Why didn't you come over yesterday?" His head snapped towards me, like he wasn't expecting that.

"Chores." I nodded.

"Can I come over today?" He asked. I smiled.

"My mom stayed home from work, but she's leaving at six." He frowned.

"I'm going to my friends house at 4:30." I frowned. He pushed himself up with his foot, but it slipped on water, most likely tracked in from the middle schoolers, and accidently kicked me.

"OW!"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I faked anger.

"Not okay," His looked at me confused; "You're officially banned from my house." He smirked.

"Like you could actually follow that rule." I smirked.

"Wanna bet?" His eyes widened again.

"No." I laughed as the bus pulled to his stop.

"Bye." I smiled and watched him walk of the bus.


	8. Chapter 7

"I'll call him, when you admit you still like him." I glared at CJ. It was Sunday, and CJ, Jack (another neighborhood friend of ours), and I had walked up to Sports Authority to get him new football gloves. We're now walking back to our neighborhood, and CJ wants us to go to our local park so he can meet some new girl. He has a new girlfriend every week.

I was trying to get CJ to call Nick because I didn't feel like watching him play basketball and feel up some girl for the next two hours. CJ says he'll only call him if I admit I like him again; we've been having this argument for like twenty minutes. Ugh.

"Fine, I. Like. Him. Kay? Call." I pointed at his phone in his hand. He smirked and started dialing.

"He ain't home." I rolled my eyes.

"Did that for nothing." I muttered.

Half an hour later, all three of us got to the park and, as expected, Jack and I sat in the shade under the pavillian and watched CJ play basketball. We were sitting on a table bench, I was leaning against a post and Jack was leaning towards me. We ate gummy bears and talked. About twenty minutes in, Jacks phone rang.

"Wassup…yeah…no we at the park…kay." I looked over at him.

"Who was that?"

"Henry." CJs brother.

"What did he want?"

"Nicks coming down. He got locked out of his house." I nodded and chuckled, but inside my stomach flipped.

A few minutes later, maybe like ten, Nick rode up on his bike. He smiled at me. I looked down and noticed he was wearing the shirt I had gotten him in seventh grade when I went to California. I smiled big.

Nick sat down in between Jack and I, and all three of us talked about CJ and his basketball skills, not that he had many.

"Hey Jack, if I give you money will you go get me a burger?"

"If I can get one too." Nick groaned, but handed him a ten. Jack took Nick bike and rode off in the direction of Burger King.

Nick looked down at me from his spot. He was sitting on the table and I was sitting on the bench, my legs on either side of it. I smiled.

"Nice shirt." He smiled.

"This cool girl got it for me." I raised my eyebrows.

"She must be pretty amazing." He nodded and smiled down at me.

"She is." I looked down and smiled.

"I think my moms working late this whole week again." He smirked at me.

"Really?"

"Um, I know for sure Tuesday and Wednesday and she has dinner plans Friday-"

"She gonna come home drunk again?" I laughed.

"Probably." He laughed.

"So, is this thing we have, like, over?" He looked down at me, confused.

"No, I've just been busy." I smirked.

"With another girl?" He laughed.

"Never. With my friends." I smiled.

* * *

Eventually, Jack came back with their burgers and in the middle of them eating, CJ came back over, done playing basketball.

We decided to go back to my house and play the Wii. CJ, Nick, and I walked with Jack close behind on Nicks bike.

Once we got to my house, we walked in through the garage. I opened the door first to see if my mom was in the den. She was.

"Mom?" My mom looked up from eating.

"What?"

"Can we go upstairs and play the Wii?" She sighed. She always complained about having rowdy teenage boys in her house, but that never stopped me form bringing them over to hang out.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Thanks!" I opened the door wider and let Nick, CJ, and Jack in. When I looked back, CJ was on the phone with his mom.

Nick and Jack walked in and walked up to my second room. Nick plopped down on the small couch next to me and Jack threw himself into a neon blue beanbag. Once CJ walked in, he sat down in an orange beanbag.

"Miley! Do you want dinner?" CJ and Jack responded before I could.

"WE DO!" They both got up and ran down to the kitchen like little kids on Christmas.

Nick and I laughed. He looked at me and smiled.

Once Jack and CJ came back in with their food, Nick and I decided to play Wii bowling against each other.

The first game, I won by sixty-seven. The second game, Nick stole my remote and played for me.

"Nick! Give it back!" I yelled. He was lying on purple chair, CJ and Jack moved to the small couch, and I was half on top of him, trying to get my remote that he was holding as far away from me as possible. He laughed as he bowled on my character.

"You're making me lose!" He kept laughing as I punched him.

Once the game ended, he gave me my remote back and poked my breast. I giggled and he smiled.

"Well, I gots to go. I'll see y'all later." CJ said as he put his plate in the sink and grabbed his drawstring to leave. Nick, Jack, and I waved as he walked out.

"Wanna bowl again?" I shook my head and he laughed. All three of us ended up watching Law & Order: SVU.

"What time you guys gotta leave?" I love them, but I have two tests tomorrow.

"I'm just waiting for my brother to come with the house key." Sean said. I nodded and chuckled. The only reason he was here was because he got locked out of his house biking home from Joes house.

Other than that, it was pretty silent until Nicks brother rang my doorbell. Nick and Jack walked out my garage and waved. After I saw them leave, I shut the garage door.

I grabbed my bookbag and a bag of barbeque flavored popchips and some Gatorade and walked up to my room.

Once I had showered and changed into pajamas, I laid back in bed with my Sociology textbook and started reading, knowing full well I'd be up until two or three studying.

* * *

"Mmmmm." I moaned as I stretched my arms, slowly waking up. I looked at my Sociology textbook and notes, still sitting in my lap. I then remember being up until three studying. I didn't remember falling asleep though.

I then realized that my alarm hadn't gone off, so I probably still had time to sleep. I picked up my iPhone that was charging on my nightstand and looked at the time, while snuggling back into my squishy pillows.

6:30 am.

"Six-thirty. Mmm, that means I have about-SHIT!" I woke up over an hour late. I had ten minutes to get to the bus stop. I jumped out of my bed and ran to my bathroom. While brushing my teeth, I ran back into my room to find something to wear.

All my laundry was in the basement. Fuck.

I ran back to the bathroom to spit, and put my toothbrush back in its holder. I ran a brush through my hair and, realizing I didn't have enough time to straighten it or make it look good in any way, shape, or form, threw it in a side braid with my bangs hanging around my face. I put on a quick, light coat of make-up and ran out of my bathroom and into my bedroom. I grabbed my bookbag and ran downstairs.

I threw my bag down into the dining room and ran down to the basement. I grabbed a pair of light blue shorts and a gray v-neck. I shed my old Jonas Brothers concert shirt and short purple Soffe shorts and ran up the stairs, pulling my shorts and v-neck on.

I grabbed my purple converse and sat down in a dining room chair. I grabbed my phone and checked the time.

6:38.

I shoved my sneakers on my feet and my Beats on my head and grabbed a bottle of Vitamin Water before running out the door with my bookbag. Once I ran out the door, the cold air hit me and I shivered and groaned.

I jogged to the bus stop and sat down on the curb when I made it. I noticed the bus just pulling up to the stop before mine, and sighed.

'_Whew, made it.'_

I looked down at my iPhone and turned on Believe by Justin Bieber. I've been listening to Biebers Believe album lately; I only had four songs from it though.

When I looked up from my phone, I saw Nick jogging from his street towards my top. I laughed. He must've been really late like me. Once the bus started moving towards us, he sprinted to our stop. I smiled.

'_He's so cute…'_

He got to the bus stop right before the bus did. Everyone from my stop climbed on and sat in their normal seats. Drew was still sitting in my seat, so I still sat across from him.

Nick and Drew talked for a few minutes, before they both fell silent. I took out my Sociology book and started studying.

My stomach growled, reminding me I didn't have breakfast. I frowned sadly, but then remembered I still had a bag of gummy bears from the previous day. I reached down into my backpack and pulled out the bag.

I started eating the gummy bears and tried to study again. It's hopeless, it's too dark. I shoved the book into my bag and listened to Justin Biebers vocals through my Beats and ate my gummy bears.

* * *

I walked into Mythology, and sank down into my desk. I knew I had failed my forensics test. I loved that class and I paid attention like hell, but she worded the questions funny and it made it hard to understand. When I looked up, Nick was staring at me. And I could read his face this time.

Sympathy.

Part of me was happy, but part was mad. I loved that he noticed me and my sadness, but I hate sympathy with a passion. I don't need anyones sympathy.

He shot me a small, almost unnoticeable, smile, before turning back to Joe.

My teacher announced we were watching a movie, so I took it as the perfect time to cram for my Sociology test next period.

* * *

I was the first person on the bus. I smiled and plopped down into my seat. I leaned my head against the back of the seat and shut my eyes. I was so tired.

I only opened my eyes when I felt someone press a pencil eraser to my cheek. I looked up and saw Nick smiling down at me. I smiled sleepily and sat up.

"Tired?" I nodded.

"I fell asleep at like three and my alarm didn't go off, so I woke up ten minutes before the bus came and had to run around getting ready, which made me more tired." He laughed.

"Yeah, I was late too."

"I know. I figured you were late because you came to my bus stop." He laughed again.

"I like ran all the way down my street and thought I made it…but I was wrong." I laughed.

Once everyone got on the bus, it pulled out of the parking lot towards our neighborhood. Nick and I talked about our Myth class, before it fell silent again, both of us not really knowing what to say and hoping the other will start the new conversation.

"So, preseason starts tomorrow right?" I nodded. I was so excited for swim team to start again.

"So you won't be riding the bus anymore in the afternoons?" I shook my head.

"Hopefully I'll get my car back in the next two weeks and I won't need to ride the bus at all." He nodded.

"Can you drive me too school?" I nodded.

"Of course." He smiled.

"Are you coming over today?"

"What time is your mom coming home?" I shrugged.

"She gets off at 3:30, but she said she's going to the gym so like five, five-thirty." He nodded and pretended to think. I raised my eyebrows, amused.

He nodded and shot me a thumbs up. I laughed.

"What time?" I shrugged.

"Three-thirty?" He nodded and smiled. I accidently kicked the leg of Seans seat.

"Fuck!" Nick, Connor, and Matt laughed.

"You say fuck weird Miles." I looked over at Matt and flicked his head, as he got up to get off at his and Nicks stop.

"You do too!" I yelled as him and Nick walked off the bus.

"Everyone says fuck weird. It's a weird word." I looked back at Connor and nodded, agreeing.

It was almost four now, no Nick. I'm starting to think he no longer wants to do this, but he said he did and he's not one to lie to spare someones feelings. My phone dinged.

**Too tired to workout, be home in a few. **

I sighed. Guess even if he did come over, we couldn't do anything. I texted back an okay to my mom and walked upstairs to change into sweats. I dropped my bookbag into my desk room and threw on old baggy grey sweats and a Cubs baseball tee.

I walked back downstairs and started making ramen noodles, as I heard the garage door open.

I sighed.

'_I miss hanging out with Nick…'_


	9. Chapter 9

"_This is the part of me,_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no._

_This is the part of me,_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no._

_Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows,_

_But you're not gonna break my soul._

_This is the part of me,_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no,"_

I smiled at one of my favorite songs playing through my Beats as I walked up to my bus stop. There was only two people there at the moment, two sophomores. I crossed the street and walked up to the corner.

Today was a good day. Preseason started today and I was dying to get started. I had my blue and silver swim bag across my shoulder, over my bookbag straps.

Once I got to the bus stop, I set my swim bag and bookbag down on the ground. I stood around, listening to Katy Perry and waiting for my bus. The bus was almost five minutes late.

'_Haha, someone else is late for a change.'_

I looked up and saw Nick emerging from his street. He had on a dark blue shirt with our schools logo on it and dark blue jeans. I watched him as he stopped and looked from his bus stop to mine and then crossed the grass over to mine.

I looked down at my outfit, a neon green suburban league water polo shirt with the sleeves cut off and part of my sides showing with a black bandeau top underneath, dark blue jeans, and dark purple converse. I played with my shirt and watched Nick approach the two sophomores and start a conversation with them.

A few minutes later, the bus pulled up and we all got on. I sat in my seat across from Drew and Nick sat behind him, half in the seat, half in the aisle. I sat the same way Nick did.

I looked down at my feet, and snuck a few glances at Nick.

I know you all probably think I'm pathetic, but I don't know there's just something about Nick. I can't explain how I feel; I don't know if I love him or like him or what, I just know that he makes me happy and I love being around him.

See? This is why I swore off high school relationships. And it worked! For the first two years, until Nick came back in life.

I was sort of upset because I wouldn't ride the bus home with Nick and I wouldn't get to talk to him and plan on him coming over. My mom always worked late Tuesdays and Wednesdays, so those were the prime days were he could come over and stay over for longer than an hour.

I wanted to talk to him, and tell him to come over between six and eight, when I got home. He and I had a secret language that came with our 'hanging-out-without-other-people-and-not-telling-anyone-about-it' secret. I could just get his attention and say: "Working late. Be home six to eight," and he would know exactly what I mean. Easy, right?

No. Problem is, I'm too much a wimp to do it. Man, if I was a dude I'd be telling myself to grow some damn balls.

Okay, so I can grab him after Myth and tell him, right? That's a little more private then a bus stuffed wall-to-wall with high school kids.

Okay, I'll do that.

* * *

I walked in to Mythology and slid into my desk. I glanced over at Nick and watched him laugh with Joe. I smiled, his laugh was so cute. His smile was so cute. Hell, he was just all over cute.

We watched a movie in Myth. Pretty boring, right? Yeah. So, during the movie time I zoned out and planned how I was gonna play this 'grab-Nick-and-tell-him' thing after Myth.

Today was the anniversary of nine eleven, so we had a moment of silence. We all sort of bowed our heads, and then my phone went off.

'_Bzzzzzzz, bzzzzzzz'_

My eyes widened and I looked around to see if anyone else heard it. I looked over at Nick, who was smirking at me. He heard it. But no one else did. The fuck?

Atleast I didn't get yelled at for being disrespectful. It's not my fault people call me in the middle of the day.

Once the bell rang for Myth to end, I slowly packed up my book and my Beats, hoping to "coincidently" end up behind Nick, so I can grab him and pull him to my locker.

Of course, Joes slow ass help him up and he ended up RIGHT behind me. When I started to turn towards my locker, I tried to grab Nicks wrist, but missed and accidently hit him in the thigh. Totally humiliated, I looked down at the ground and walked to my locker, my face quickly turning a bright shade of red.

'_Never trying that again…' _

I quickly got my Sociology things out of my locker and speed walked to the class.

* * *

I shut my locker door, Algebra textbook in hand, Tyga blasting in my ears and started my way to lunch. I was late, meaning I would have to walk past Nick. I started walking towards the lunch area. Once I got there, I took and deep breath and walked past his table. When I turned the corner towards my table, I glanced at him. When he saw me look over, he quickly looked down.

Sometimes I think it's a figment of my imagination, when I look at him and it seems like he's looking at me.

I sat down at my table with my friends and enjoyed the ten minutes of lunch I had today.

Once the ten minutes were up, I grabbed my book and my bag and started walking past Nicks table. I felt my phone buzz and took it out. It was my friend, the one who had called me earlier, texting me. I walked past Nicks table, my head still down looking at my phone.

* * *

"Thanks Ms. G!" I said as I walked out the door of my Algebra room. I looked at my phone; I still had fifteen minutes of lunch left. I started walking back, while texting my friend back. Of course, someone left a friggin' banana peel on the ground and I slipped and fell, my book and my phone falling out of my hands, the papers stuffed in book flying all over the place.

I landed with my knees on the ground, my hands out in front of me to catch my fall. I sighed and started collecting my things. I put my phone in my back pocket and started picking up my papers. I grabbed all my papers and stood up. I glanced at Nick, who was watching me intensely. I started walking towards my table.

* * *

'_Well, I guess Nick isn't coming over today.' _I thought as I walked towards the pool. I had tried everytime I saw him to talk to him, but I always wimped out. Ugh.

I walked into the locker room and saw my friends, who were all sophomores and walked over to the them, getting ready for the intense workout ahead of me.


	10. Chapter 10

'_Yeah, I'm talkin' Ye',_

_Yeah, I'm talking Rih._

_Yeah, I'm talking B,_

_N***a, I'm talking me._

_Yeah, I'm talking bossy,_

_I ain't talking Kelis._

_Your money too short, you can't be talking to me._

_Yeah I'm talking LeBron, we balling out family tree,'_

Kanye West's new song 'Clique' was blasting through my Beats as I walked into Mythology. My legs were sore as hell from preseason yesterday. I walked slightly like a zombie. I slid into my seat and waited for the bell to ring, happy to get off my feet.

"Okay, we're gonna watch the movie today and tomorrow and then I have a project for you guys." Everyone nodded and watched as she turned on the "educational movie" for us.

I laid my head on my desk and shut my eyes. I didn't want to sleep; I just wanted to rest my eyes.

My eyes slowly opened. A vibration had woken me up from my sleep. I was still staring at the television screen in my Mythology class. I looked up at the clock; I had fallen asleep for twenty minutes. I sighed and pushed myself off the desk and leaned back. I looked at my teacher who wasn't fazed, so I assumed she didn't know I fell asleep. I slipped my phone out of my pocket and started texting Chris back.

"Meredith?" My head snapped towards my teacher.

"Yes?" She nodded at my hands.

"What's in your hand?" I slid my phone between my thigh and the seat. I held up my empty hands for her.

"Nothing, see?" She looked at me skeptically, as I smiled at her.

'_Bzz, bzz.' _Good timing Chris. Everyone in my class, including Nick, snickered. My face turned red.

"Put it away."

"Sorry." I slid my phone into my back pocket and turned towards the screen.

* * *

I slid into my seat on the bus, happy as hell to go home. Today was so embarrassing. Nick had gotten on right after me and sat across from me.

"The reason I didn't come over Monday was because I was forced into babysitting." Well hi to you too.

"I just said 'motherfucker' in front of my entire class." He laughed.

"How? Why?" I sighed.

"I was reading something that I was supposed to have memorized and I messed up on the third line and said it. It just like, slipped out." He continued to laugh and I even chuckled a little. I leaned my head on the seat and waited for him to stop laughing.

"Sorry for not coming over." I smiled.

"Happens." He smiled. "My mom works late tonight." He nodded.

"I know."

"Come over?" He nodded at me.

"What time? Right after?" I nodded and he smiled. We started talking about water polo and swim team on the bus ride home.

* * *

I looked in the mirror at my hair. I was too tired to do anything with it this morning, so I left it curly and pinned my bags back. By now, it was pretty messy so I slid the clip out. I braided it down my right side and tied it with a ponytail holder just as the doorbell rang. I ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey." He said as I opened the door and let him walk in. He grabbed my hand and led me to my desk room, before plopping down on my couch. I sat down and leaned against his side and put my arm around his waist as he put his around my shoulder. He leaned his chin on my head.

"How was your day?" I shrugged.

"Good, you?"

"Good." I smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss me. One kiss turned into a make out.

When we both needed air, we pulled apart and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"You smell good." I smiled.

"You do too."

He looked down at me and I smiled. He gently pushed me back on the couch and climbed on top of me. He started kissing me and I pulled his shirt up. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"Want me to take it off or something?" I nodded. He pulled his shirt off and I grinned up at him. He leaned back down to kiss me. After we both needed air, he rolled next to me and laid on his side, facing me. I rolled on my side to face him. He smiled at me.

"I have my shirt off, maybe you should take yours off." He smirked, but that wasn't going to happen. He was fit and muscular, he used to play football and soccer. I had muscle and fat and wasn't as flat and toned as he was.

"No, I'm good." He smiled and put his hand on my hip, under my shirt. Slowly he moved up.

"Are you okay with this?" I nodded slowly.

"What's your favorite thing about me? Physically and non-physically?" He looked at me and massaged my side.

"Physically? Your face." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Non-physically? The way you don't care what anyone says." I smiled. He climbed back on top of me and started kissing me.

"What…bout…me?" he asked between kisses. I moaned quietly.

"Smile…laugh…smart…funny…cute…" I stopped answering and focused on kissing. I felt his hands go up my back and unsnap my bra. He stopped kissing me too see if it was okay. I started kissing him again, letting him know it was okay.

He kissed my chest and my collarbone and started moving his hand up my stomach; I smiled. He moved up to my mouth and put his hands on my hips.

Right in the middle of kissing, he stopped.

"What time is it?" I grabbed my phone off the white coffee table and looked at the time.

"Five-oh-seven." Nick nodded and climbed off me. I sat up and looked at him, confused.

"I gotta go home." I looked at him confused.

"You said six." He looked up at me.

"I'm such a dumbass. My dad gets home at six, my mom gets home at five and I have to be there when she gets home." I nodded and started fixing my shirt, while watching him pull his shirt on. He got up and walked down the stairs, me behind him. Once at the bottom, I pulled him too me and hugged him. He kissed the side of my head.

"Bye."

"Bye Miles." I leaned up and kissed him one more time, before he left.

Once he left, I walked back upstairs and pulled on a Dodgers baseball tee and gray cheerleader shorts that said 'SWIM' on the butt. I pulled on my Dodgers socks and walked downstairs. I grabbed a bag of popchips and laid down on the couch in den. I flipped on USA and looked up at the ceiling.

I know he says he doesn't care about my size or anything, but he left right after he rolled my shirt up.

'_Does he not want me anymore?'_ I sighed and thought about almost nothing but that for the rest of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you have the mythology paper we did today?" Nick gave me a dumb look after I asked him. It was Friday and we were on the bus, on the way home.

"You mean the one I turned in?" I raised my eyebrows. Well then.

"Yes." I grumbled. He smirked.

"Give it to me. I'll give you the answers." I smiled and handed over my half-completed worksheet and my pencil. I pulled out my phone and answered a few texts while he wrote in my answers for me.

Once he gave it back, I smiled and said thanks.

"No problem. Don't expect it to often." He smirked.

"I just wasn't paying attention." He laughed and looked down. I put my worksheet back in my binder and zipped up my bookbag. When I looked back up at him, he looked sort of sad.

"What's wrong?" He looked up, annoyed.

"Is there ever anything wrong with me Miles?" I shrugged.

"If there was, you wouldn't tell me." He nodded.

"I just don't feel like talking today; I feel like staring off into space." I looked at him funny and tapped him with my foot to get his attention. He kicked me in the shin.

'_Fuck, that hurt. Does he just like, not like me anymore?' _I shook my head of that thought. No, something bad just happened today I'm sure. I sighed and took my Beats out of my bookbag and shoved them over my curly hair and turned Kanye West up loud.

* * *

"Dude, I'm hungry as fuck." I laughed at CJ as we walked into McDonalds on Sunday afternoon.

"Same." I said as we got in line. I stared off into space; I hadn't been able to get Nick off my mind all weekend. I wanted to know what the hell happened on Friday. He seemed fine in Myth.

"Dude, Miles. Pay attention." I looked up, the annoyed, impatient Mickey D's worker waiting for me to place my order. I sighed and ordered our food.

Once we got it, CJ and I sat down, dropping our drawstrings and skateboards beside up, and started shoveling food into our mouths. We hadn't eaten since this morning.

"What we doing after this?" I asked, chewing on a Big Mac.

"Basketball at the park." I groaned.

"But you jackasses never let me play."

"So?" He asked, except his mouth was full so it sounded more like "fwo".

"SO, it's boring watching you guys play."

"So have someone come down." Nick.

"Who would come to the park and not play basketball?" Time to set the trap.

"Nick…or Connor." I scoffed.

"Not Connor. No way." CJ crumpled his wrappers up into a ball.

"So call Nick." I shook my head, shoving a fry in my mouth.

"Don't have his house number, you call him." CJ sighed and pulled out his phone and dialed Nick's house number. Nick didn't have a phone.

"You busy?...We about to be up at the park...Miles…Nah, she says she doesn't want to be alone while we play…yeah…kay, see ya." He hung up.

"He comin'." I nodded and finished my food. We got up and walked out with our skateboards.

We peddled off towards the park. The streets around us weren't busy, ever, so we always rode in the street. It was smoother than the sidewalk. And bigger.

We rode up to the park and rode down to the courts. We flipped our boards up and CJ handed me his board and bookbag. I set our boards down near a blue picnic table, and our bags on top of it. I put my Beats on my head and turned up Lil' Wayne.

After awhile, I got board of just watching the courts, so I turned to look at everything else. Nick was sitting on his bike behind me, close up. I screamed. He laughed.

"How long have you been there?!" Laughing so hard he couldn't talk, he held up a two. I punched him in the shoulder.

"Asshole." He kept laughing and sat across from me.

"Why did you guys want me to come up here if all you and I are gonna do is watch CJ play basketball?"

"That's exactly why we wanted you up here. So I wouldn't be bored." I smirked. He laughed.

"Hey, what was wrong on Friday?" He looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't talk to me and you kicked me in the shin." He looked down and smiled.

"Sorry."

"What was wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I ran a hand threw my curly hair.

"I guess there's no point in trying to get it out of you. You're not gonna tell me." He smiled sheepishly and shook his head. I smiled softly.

* * *

For the next two hours, all Nick and I did was sit at that picnic table, talk, and watch CJ play basketball and football.

"I kinda feel like throwing the ball around."

"Kinda defeats the purpose of the reason we called you, but go ahead." Nick got up from the table and walked over to where CJ and all his friends were playing football. I looked at Nick, he was wearing dark blue jeans and a white v-neck with a plaid shirt over it and Nikes. His ass looked good in the jeans, not gonna lie.

I looked down at my outfit, a bright orange Swim States champions t-shirt and dark blue jean shorts with black converse, my brown curly hair probably a complete mess from the wind and sweat.

I watched Nick and CJ play. Someone threw the ball and while CJ and another guy jumped for the ball, Nick caught it, barely moving an inch. I chuckled.

A half hour later, Nick and CJ walked up to me.

"Ready?" I jumped out.

"Been ready." We grabbed our boards and Nick followed close behind with his bike. We rode up to my house, which was only five blocks from the park.

"My moms making dinner, you guys in?"

"You even gotta ask Miles?" I laughed as CJ opened my front door and walked in.

"Hey mom!" My mom smiled at my best friend calling her mom. CJ had been doing that since we were in eighth grade.

"Hey CJ. Hi Nick. How are you guys?"

"Good." They both said.

"You guys want food?"

"YES!" That was all three of us. We were starving.

My mom gave us three bowls of spaghetti and we sat down in the dining room, my mom in the den.

"So, Miley and her mom have a bet. About you." CJ pointed his spaghetti covered fork at Nick. Nick raised his eyebrows at the comment and looked at me.

"What kind of bet?" I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"My mom bet me fifty bucks that you and I would get back together before the end of the year." Nick laughed. "Obviously I'm gonna win." He raised his eyebrows as CJ walked into the kitchen to get water.

"Even if you don't win, you could lie and say you do." He whispered. I smiled.

"But I want half that money." He was talking in a normal voice now.

"No way!" He laughed.

"Ten percent."

"No."

"But I'm part of the bet."

"I don't care." We both smiled at each other. About a half hour later, all three of us had finished eating. By now it was after nine.

"Can I get a ride home?" I shrugged.

"I'm grounded. Ask my mom." CJ nodded and all three of us walked in to the den.

"Mom, can I have a ready home?" My mom laughed.

"Sure CJ. Do you need one too Nick?" Nick shook his head.

"No ma'am, I have my bike outside." My mom nodded.

"Miley just use your car."

"YES!"

"But just for this." I nodded as she tossed me my keys out of her purse. CJ, Nick, and I walked out into the dark. I unlocked my car and slid into the drivers seat.

'_Oh yeah, back in my seat.' _I laughed at how happy I was to be back behind the wheel of my car. I turned, facing outside of the car and leaned my side on the back of the seat as Nick got his bike.

"See you guys tomorrow, on the bus." He smirked at me.

"Bye Nick." I laughed as him and CJ fist bumped and Nick rode off. I waited until he was out of sight of my mirrors and backed out of my driveway. I drove up the street towards CJ's house. He lived less then two minutes away by car. I pulled up to his driveway and put the car in park.

"See ya tomorrow." He held his fist out and we bumped fists. He got out and I waited until he got in his house before driving away. I drove around the block and pulled back into my driveway.

* * *

I jumped out of my seat as the last bell rang. I was excited to get to practice. I grabbed my bookbag and swung it on my back and put my swim bag over my shoulder. I walked past the commons and down the stairs to the basement. I was walking down the hall when I saw Nick, walking towards the buses. He looked up at me, and gave me a little 'sup' nod. I smiled and kept walking.

I jumped off the block and dove straight into the pool. Once I reached the water, I started swimming in and out of the water, performing a fifty butterfly for a practice race against a few teammates. I finished in second and held onto the block bars as I listened to my coach's tips. I sighed and plunged underwater.

Through my goggles, I looked at the entire pool. Calm, inviting, quiet. Everytime someone asks me why I love swimming, I say it's because it's challenging and fun. But the reason I really love swimming, is because if you go underwater it's completely silent. No one yelling at you, no one talking to you, no one bothering you. It's just you, in your own world. It's calm and quiet and it seems like the water just floats the stress away, like an oceans waves. I shut my eyes and slowly came back up to surface, because I needed air.

If I had had the option to be born with gills, I probably would've been.

* * *

"You're not going to practice today?" I looked up at Ben on Tuesday morning. He walked up to my locker, while I was still squatting on the ground putting my forensics binder away.

"I never said that." I shoved my Myth binder into my bag.

"You don't have your bag." I stood up and put my forensics book back at the top part of my locker. I winced at the pain of raising my arms.

"I pulled like four muscles in my back and my ass yesterday. It hurts to swim." He laughed and pulled out my mythology book for me. I smiled to thank him.

"You pulled a muscle in your ass?" I nodded and laughed.

"It hurts to sit. I'm not even joking." He laughed.

"Are you going tomorrow?" I shrugged.

"I have two projects and three papers due. I need some work time." He nodded.

"When are you gonna start going?" I raised my eyebrows. He had been on vacation for two weeks. He's been back for almost a week, but hasn't gone to practice yet.

"Today." I laughed.

"I might see you there tomorrow." He nodded and started walking away.

"See ya kid." I rolled my eyes and walked towards my second period. I strolled in and sat in my seat, wincing at the pain in my back and butt.

"You in pain, Miley?" I looked at my teacher smiling at me. There were only eight or nine kids in the class so far.

"Yeah, I pulled a few muscles at practice yesterday."

"Practice for what?"

"Swim team." She nodded.

"How did you pull muscles swimming?" I chuckled.

"Freestyle, mostly. It stretches your back more than any other stroke." She nodded.

"You can stand for the class." I shook my head. That would put to much attention on me.

"No thanks." She shrugged as the bell rang. I started turning my head towards the board, and noticed Nick had been watching and listening to our whole conversation. I smiled at him, a bold move for me, before turning to face my teacher.

* * *

I hugged Beth goodbye and walked onto the bus. I walked back too my seat and Nick moved his foot off my seat when he saw me. Once I sat down, he tried to put it back on but my legs were now in his way.

"Water football is so much fun."

"Water football?" I laughed.

"Yeah, I kept trying to jump up to get the ball and my ass landed on the gutter like nine times." We both laughed. We continued to talk as the bus pulled out of our schools parking lot.

"You coming over today?" He shrugged.

"Is your mom working late?" He whispered, barely audible. I nodded.

"Ad club." He nodded.

"Probably." I nodded.

"Oh girl, I'm in love with you girl." Nick and I looked up to see Matt singing a horribly off-key, out of tune song he made up to me. He continued to sing as he put his hands on my face, close to my neck. I screeched a few times before he let go. I looked over at Nick, who was laughing.

"What was that? _'EEEEEH, EEEEH, EEEEEH,'_" I glared at him, but laughed.

"I don't like when people touch my neck." He laughed.

* * *

I walked in my front door and threw my backpack onto the couch before walking to my fridge and looking for food.

I made some popcorn and plopped down on the couch, watching SVU. Around four thirty, I figured Nick wasn't coming and laid down and fell asleep.

I hate that I miss him.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm starting to think he doesn't want to come over anymore.

It's Wednesday, another day that my mom works late, and he told me not even an hour ago while we were on the bus, that he would definitely be coming over today. He didn't say he wasn't sure, he said yes he would.

I'm starting to think he's only lying to keep me happy. But he's not like that. If he doesn't like you, he'll tell you…

So what the hell is going on?

* * *

'_We are never, ever, ever getting back together,_

_We-ee are never, ever, ever getting back together,_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me._

_But we-ee are never, ever, ever;_

_Getting back tog-'_

I slammed my hand down on my phone, looking for the snooze. I groaned. This was the fourth time my alarm had gone off; I had snoozed it three times. If I didn't get up now, I'd be late.

I pushed my covers off me and walked into my bathroom. At least it's Thursday.

* * *

I checked my outfit in the mirror one last time.

Skinny jeans, my blue, white, and gold swim team shirt from freshmen year, I had tied it up because it was a little big since I have lost a considerable amount of weight since then, and black sneakers. My hair was wavy and my bangs were pinned back with a bobby pin. My red lanyard with my keys and school ID was hanging out of my back pocket.

It'll have to do.

I slid my purple sleeved Macbook into my backpack and my lunch right after. After putting my Beats on my head and turning Kanye West on, I pulled my bag on my back and walked out my front door.

I walked to my bus stop and gently sat my bag down on the sidewalk. I sat down next to it, thinking about my grades.

My Algebra grade had just gone up to C, so I planned on getting my car back hopefully within the next few weeks. My Mythology grade just went down to a C, but that should be easy to bring back up with projects coming up soon anyway.

My bus started driving towards me, so I got up and slid my bookbag on my back. Once it stopped, I got on the bus behind CJ and Ethan and walked to my seat.

Nick wasn't on the bus.

I chuckled. He was probably late and went to a later stop. A lot of us did that.

I put my knees up against the seat in front of me and focused in on what Joan Jett and the Blackhearts were singing.

'_I love rock 'n' roll,_

_So put another dime in the jukebox baby._

_I love rock 'n' roll,_

_So come and take your time and dance with me.'_

When the bus pulled up to the later stop Nick would normally get on, he wasn't there.

'_Maybe he's just sick.' _I thought. I guess I'll see in Mythology today.

* * *

"See you guys tomorrow!" My forensics teacher shouted over the rustling of papers and shuffling of feet. Everyone started exiting the room and walking toward their next designated location. I started walking to my locker and saw Nick walked right towards me.

"Go to the comp lab." He said as he passed me.

"I know! My lockers right here, dumbass!" I heard him laugh as he kept walking. I unlocked my locker and knelt down to put my science binder away and pull my Myth binder out.

I closed my locker and started heading towards the computer lab. I walked in and walked past him and Joe, sitting two rows down, exactly across from them. I logged in and opened up my grades.

Same as I expected.

Once the bell rang and my teacher took attendance, I pulled out my laptop and started working on my project. We were in the computer lab because all the other students were using school computers, but those computers were too damn slow for me so I brought in my Mac. I looked up to see my teacher walking towards me. She sat down next to me.

"Someone stole my laptop."

"Oh my god. Do you think it was a student?" Our school wasn't a school where people stole stuff.

"I don't know. But at least it wasn't my personal computer." I nodded.

"Right." My teacher had a great relationship with all her students; she was probably one of my favorite teachers. Not many teachers would walk up to me and tell me someone stole their computer.

"I think we might have to postpone the projects if I can't get a new one by next week."

"Oh my gosh."

"I know. You're a total techie girl. Anything you can think of?" I laughed and I heard Nick snicker as he passed. I stuck my foot out and tripped him. It was my turn to snicker when he stumbled over my foot.

"Um, you can use mine. Everyone can email me their projects and I can just save them onto here."

"Really? Is that okay with you?" I nodded.

"As long as it's not out of my sight and no one takes it out of the room, I don't mind."

"Oh my god, Miley you're a lifesaver." I smiled.

"Hey! Can you help me?" Joe shouted out to our teacher.

"I'll be right back." I nodded. I started typing away on my computer again. A few minutes later, my teacher yelled my name.

"Miley! Come show me how you're going to do it again!" I shut my computer and set it in my lap, before rolling my chair two rows down to my teacher, who just happened to still be sitting with Nick and Joe. I rolled between her and Nick and set my computer on the table.

"How do you to do this?" I opened my computer and it asked for my password. I typed it in and up my popped my PowerPoint presentation, along with my iTunes. I pulled up my QuickMail, which held three different emails, all read, about swim season.

"Kids can email me their PowerPoints and video links, and I can download them right here and they can just open the back up when they plug my computer into the projector."

"Can you show me how?" I nodded and turned towards Nick, who was sitting in front of the computer. Where did Joe go?

"Move." I pushed his chair and rolled to the side so I was now in front of his computer.

His PowerPoint was pulled up on the PCs screen. I resaved it and ten exited it out of it, and pulled up the Internet. I turned to Nick.

"Log into your email." He sat up and went to his AOL account. Once in, I took the mouse out of his hand and opened a new email. I typed in my address and attached his PowerPoint to it, before sending it off. A few seconds later, my computer dinged.

"There it is." I pulled up the email and downloaded his PowerPoint. A few seconds later, it popped up on my screen.

"Awesome!" My teacher said excitedly. I smiled and Nick laughed.

"Don't worry Miley, I'll give you bonus." _'YES! Now I'll have that B, baby. Closer and closer to getting my car back!'_

My teacher got up to help another student. I closed my computer and rolled my chair back over to where I had been earlier. I needed a school computer, because the schools Wi-Fi blocked everything from Google to Facebook. You could only access the Internet through an actually computer, not your laptop.

Three minutes before class was to end, I packed up my laptop and my books into my bag and stood by the door. I took my phone out and noticed I had three texts, but couldn't answer them because I had no service.

You would think in a computer lab of all places I would have a good signal.

The bell rang, and I slid my phone into my pocket and walked out the door, right behind Nick. I checked him out from the back.

He had on a red t-shirt and jeans, with black converse and a yellow zip-up hoodie. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He looked hot with sleeves like that, not gonna lie. After passing my locker, he turned a corner and disappeared into the crowd of high schoolers.

* * *

After the final bell rang, I walked out of my classroom, my Macbook in my hand and my bag on my back, and walked onto my bus. I was first. I laughed and sunk into my seat.

I waited…and waited…and waited…and waited. Everyone got on the bus, but no Nick. I frowned sadly.

Ten minutes later the bus pulled out of the parking lot, and drove off. I put my knees up against the seat in front of my and listened to Tyga, my Macbook in it's sleeve in my lap.

Once the bus pulled up to my stop, I jumped off holding my Mac with one hand and my bag with the other. I swung my bag on my back as I walked towards my house and kept my Mac in my hand.

I walked up my driveway and unlocked my front door. I set down my laptop and my bag and whistled for Bubbles to come downstairs. She ran down the stairs and ran outside after I opened the garage to bring the trashcans up. After to trips to bring the cans up, I threw a tennis ball for her a few times before closing the garage and walking back inside.

I walked up to my desk room and pulled out a pair of black cheerleader shorts and replaced my jeans with them. I pulled on some neon green socks and walked back downstairs. I grabbed an apple and a Powerade and fell back onto my couch and covered myself with a fleece blanket. He wasn't coming over, so I decided to just sleep off my disappointment

It didn't work.


	13. Chapter 13

'_Here we come.'_

I read the text message that popped up on my screen. I clicked the sleep button and slid my iPhone back into my pocket. I continued to make my sandwich and let my thoughts wonder. Usually when CJ says here he comes, he doesn't show up for another like five or ten minutes.

My thoughts went back to Nick. He had ditched me every day this week and I really wanted to talk to him. Homecoming was this weekend and if he wasn't going, I was gonna invite him to watch scary movies and eat pizza with me.

I finished making my sandwich and put the leftover contents back into the fridge. I grabbed my sandwich and my Gatorade and plopped onto my couch. I bit into my sandwich, my eyes on the tv.

Turkey, Havarti cheese, and lettuce on rye. My favorite.

The doorbell rang after my third or fourth bite. I sighed and got up, taking my sandwich with me, and walked to the door. I saw Nick in the window and got really excited. When I opened the door, Nick and CJ were standing on both sides of Nicks brothers Henry.

Henry was nineteen and looked like an older version of CJ. He had shorter dreads than him and was dressed in dark blue jeans and a black hoodie. CJ had on dark blue jeans and a grey hoodie I gave him that said Orlando, Florida on it and a black beanie covering his dreads with his Livestrong bag on his back. Nick had a black shirt with a silver and purple design on it with almost black jeans and a dark gray zip-up hoodie with the hood up and his blue and yellow Nikes.

"Hey." Henry said. I nodded at the three of them.

"I'll open the garage."

"Why?"

"So you can get the lawn mower." CJ shook his head.

"Henry brought ours."

"Why?"

"Because CJ said yours was broken." Henry jumped in before CJ could answer.

"Ours works fine."

"You said it was broken!" CJ jumped at his defense.

"Yeah and then my uncle fixed it."

"Oh…oops." CJ laughed nervously as Henry glared at him.

"I'll get started." I nodded, although he didn't move.

"Thanks for doing CJs dirty work Henry." Henry laughed.

"Miley!" I looked back form where my moms voice came from.

"Yeah?"

"Why is Henry doing our lawn and not CJ?" I turned back to CJ.

"My mom wants to talk to you." CJ nodded and walked past me and into my house. I looked back at Nick.

"You guys can come in."

"But then they would feel awkward." Henry said.

"Who?"

"Tammy and her sister." Nick pointed behind him to the two girls sitting on bikes in my driveway. I groaned. Not only was Tammy here, but she brought her little sister with her? Great.

"Why are they here?" Nick shrugged.

"They were at CJs house when I showed up." CJ walked back to us.

"You're hanging out with Tammy now?" He looked at me, shocked.

"Hell no! She showed up at my house when I was watching the game, man!" I laughed at his anger.

"Why'd you answer the door?"

"I didn't! My dad did!"

"Sucks to be you."

"I know man! It sucks to be this attractive." He ran his hands up and down his body. I rolled my eyes and laughed as I stepped outside with them. Damn, it was cold. I was in nothing but jeans and my bright green suburban league champs shirt with a black bandeau top underneath. The sides were cut to about my bellybutton, so my sides were exposed too.

"Damn, it's freezing." Nick poked my bare side.

"That's because you're wearing a tank top, in September."

"It's not a tank top, it's a t-shirt that I cut the sleeves off of." I loved annoying him and being a smart ass. He ditched me all this week, he can take it.

"So, a tank top."

"Nope." By now, Henry was putting gas into his lawn mower, getting ready to mow.

"We about to go up to the mall."

"While Henry mows?"

"Yeah."

"CJ! That's so mean! The least you can do is wait until he's done, since he's mowing it for you!" He laughed and nodded.

"You right, you right." I laughed and shook my head at him. Tammy and her sister walked up to us and she stood a little too close to Nick and rested her elbow (AND HIP) against him.

"What's so funny?" God, it was like nails on chalkboard.

"I'm gonna go change. I'm cold."

"I'll pick up the dog poop for Henry." I nodded at CJ before walking back inside. The screen slammed behind me as I walked up my stairs. I walked into my desk room and threw my closet open. I grabbed a black, long-sleeved under armour that had a turtleneck to it and took my suburban league shirt off, followed by the bandeau. I slid on the tight material and put my shirt back on. I slid on my brown Uggs and walked back downstairs and out onto my porch.

I sat down in one of my black lawn chairs in the front. CJ and Nick were on the swing and Tammy was sitting in CJs lap. Her sister was on the other black chair.

"Nick, why are you here? CJ picked up poop and Henry is mowing the lawn. What are you doing here?" Nick laughed, but Tammy interrupted before he could answer.

"We come in pack, ya know? Like me, Nick, and CJ all travel together." She laughed loudly. I didn't laugh, I just stared at her. I didn't want to laugh with her, I wanted to laugh at her. She was so naive in thinking that CJ and Nick actually wanted to hang out with her.

We all sat there, talking, for about a half hour while Henry mowed the lawn.

* * *

Once he was down, CJ and Henry went inside to talk to my mom and left me outside with Nick, Tammy, and her sister. Tammy was chasing her sister around my lawn, leaving Nick and I alone.

"Are you as annoyed as I am?" I whispered. He nodded vigourously. I giggled.

"Sorry about this week. My mom grounded me like everyday after school." I nodded.

"That's okay. All you did was miss your opportunity for sex on Wednesday." I laughed as he smiled, sighed, and shook his head.

"I hate my mom now." I laughed harder as CJ and Henry walked out. CJ shut my garage and jumped over the motion sensor. Once the garage shut, all four of us walked down the driveway to where Tammy and her sister were.

"Can we leave our bikes here?" Her high, pitchy voice asked. I tried not to wince and shrugged. They put their bikes in my backyard and walked back out to my driveway.

"Ethan said if we go to his house he'll come say hi." We all mumbled an okay and started heading towards Ethans house. We walked to the corner of my street and his and saw him walking out of his house towards us. Henry started walking back to his house with his lawn mower.

"Hey guys." Ethan said as he got closer to us. We all said hi and talked for almost a half hour.

"We're about to go up to the park. You coming?" Ethan shook his head at CJ.

"My dad won't let me." I laughed as Ethan shoved me lightly. I shoved him back and he swung his arm around my shoulders.

* * *

After another twenty minutes or so, Ethan went back into his house and me, Nick, CJ, Tammy, and her sister all walked up to the park.

Once we got to the park, we all sat at a picnic table; Nick and I on one side and Tammy, CJ, and her sister on the other side.

"I want Burger King." Tammy announced. I silently groaned.

"So get Burger King." Nick spat.

"I don't have money." Nick sighed.

"I'll give you money if you get us stuff." Tammy nodded, over excited. Nick handed her a twenty.

"We want two whoppers each. I don't care what you get." She kept nodding.

"Miley, what do you want?" Nick looked at me.

"Fries." Tammy nodded and got up, pulling her sister with her. We waited until we were sure she was out of hearing range.

"She was way to excited to get Burger King." We all laughed.

"What was up with the 'Nick, me and CJ travel in a pack. We come together'." I faked her high, pitchy voice and Nick and CJ laughed even harder. We spent a good ten minutes making fun of Tammy before CJs phone rang.

"Wassup…we still at the park yeah…bring a football and something to drink-"

"Is that Ethan? Tell him to bring me a hoodie!"

"And bring Miley a hoodie…yup." CJ hung up. I started shivering. Nick put his arm around my waist. I looked at him and he looked down at me.

"I know what you two are." My head snapped to CJ.

"We're nothing." I stated blankly.

"Mhmmm." I rolled my eyes as Nick laughed.

A few minutes later, Tammy and her sister came back with Burger King and we all started throwing down food.

"Yo, ETHAN!" CJ yelled to Ethan and Nick and I turned around to see Ethan walk towards us. He tossed me an orange Texas hoodie. I quickly threw it on over my head and hugged myself. Ethan was muscular and built and his hoodie was big and warm. CJ shoved the last of his burgers into his mouth.

"Lets play ball." CJ, Nick, and Ethan got up and started throwing the football around. I got up right after and went to Nick and CJs side. Tammy walked over to Ethans side.

Ethan tossed the ball to me and I threw it back, a perfect spiral.

"I didn't know you could actually throw a football." I chuckled at CJ.

"Ethans dad taught me when I was like eight." CJ nodded.

We threw the ball around for about an hour before Tammys parents came and got her and her sister. Once the car was out of our range, we all cheered. I walked over to Ethans side and Ethan gave me pointers on throwing the ball and we all threw the ball around.

A little while later, Michael, Henry, Joe, and some other kid I didn't know showed up and they all started playing football. I didn't want to play so they made Joe all day QB. I sat and the picnic table and watched them play football for over three hours.

Once they were done, Ethan, Nick, CJ, and I headed back to our street. I was always the first to depart, as my house was the first we passed. Next went Nick and Ethan, who lived on opposite sides of the same street. CJ always walked up to his house alone.

Once I got home, I went upstairs to shower and do homework, preparing for that coming Monday. I didn't do any homework all weekend, so I was gonna up until atleast midnight, probably later.


	14. Chapter 14

It was spirit week this week.

Monday was nerd day. I wasn't exactly the most spirited person in the world, but I did participate. I looked at my outfit in the mirror.

An orange, blue, and green plaid shirt tied up to my hips and light blue jeans with black sneakers. I put on a pair of purple nerd glasses.

There, now I'm nerdy.

I jogged downstairs and picked up my bookbag and walked out the door.

'_Damn it's cold.'_

I quickly turned around and grabbed my purple zip up hoodie off the dining room table, before walking back out, Beyonces voice ringing in my ears through my Beats.

'_If I were a boy_

_I would turn off my phone_

_Tell everyone it's broken_

_So they'd think that I was sleeping alone'_

I passed my black car in the driveway. God, I missed driving. My Algebra teacher really needs to bump my grade up. I deserve it!

I continued down my driveway and met with Ethan and CJ who were standing at the bottom of it.

"Sup Miles." I uncovered one ear and nodded at Ethan and fist bumped CJ. We continued down the street, CJ and Ethan talking about how the football game yesterday was fixed and they should've won.

We were almost at the cross street when Nick jogged up to us.

"I thought I was about to be late." I breathed out a laugh.

"Is that why you came down my street?" He nodded, out of breath.

We all walked up to my stop and ignored the other two sophomores already standing there. Once the bus pulled up, CJ pushed past Ethan, Nick, and I to get to his seat. I laughed and got on the bus after Ethan, Nick behind me.

* * *

I had Grace Potter and the Nocturnals blasting from my Beats when I walked into Mythology. I slid into my seat. Before I could get anything out of my bookbag, I heard my teacher saying my name over my music. I slid my headphones onto my neck.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you always come in here listening to music? Don't you have a class before this?" I laughed.

"It's forensics. Easiest stuff I've ever done. I'm always done first." She nodded and laughed.

"So you're a science nerd?" I noticed Nick watching my conversation. I laughed.

"Nah, I just really like the study of fingerprints and dead bodies and solving the crime using science." She laughed.

"Are you gonna be a medical examiner when you get older?" I nodded.

"Well, they get paid like three or four hundred thousand dollars a year. Good career choice Miss Miley." I smiled and put my headphones back on.

* * *

"Come on Miley! Just do it!" I was in my last class of the day, Theater. A huge group of people were trying to get me to sing for them. I just kept shaking my head.

"NIKEEEE!" Matt shouted. I laughed.

"Please?" I shook my head.

"Girl, if you don't sing I'mma smack you. Or better yet, I'll get Nick to do it." I chuckled.

"Nick won't smack me because he knows I'll smack him back." Joe laughed.

"You got a point." I smirked.

"Miles, please? Just for me?" Joe pleaded and I sighed.

"YES!"

"I didn't say ye-" Joe cut me off, yelling to the whole class.

"Hey y'all! Miley about to sing for us!" My jaw dropped.

"JOE! I didn't say I wou-" My friends in the class cheered and I blushed. A football player I knew from my forensics class came up and put his arm around me.

"Girl, you look like you can sing."

"Well I mean-"

"She about to sing. Right Miley?" I sighed.

"What song?" Everyone cheered.

"Gimme your iPod." I unlocked my iPhone and pulled up my music, before handing it to Joe. He and the football player looked through it.

"Mm, that's a good song." Joe nodded.

"This song." I looked at my phones screen.

_Paris by Grace Potter and the Nocturnals. _

"Seriously?" They all nodded. I sighed and plugged my phone into the portable speaker the football player handed me.

"Why do you have these?"

"The locker room. We like to listen to music before practice." I nodded and played the song.

'_You got me down on the floor_

_So what'd you bring me down here for?_

_You got me down on the floor_

_So what'd you bring me down here for?_

_If I was a man I'd make my move_

_If I was a blade I'd shave you smooth_

_If I was a judge I'd break the law_

_And if I was from Paris_

_If I was from Paris_

_I would say_

_Oooh la la la la lala'_

Everyone watched me intently as I worked into the next verse. I noticed I was subconsciously moving my arms to the beat of the song.

'_You got me up on your swing_

_So when you gonna shake that thing?_

_You got me up on your swing_

_So when you gonna shake that thing?_

_If I was a man I'd make my move_

_If I was a blade I'd shave you smooth_

_If I was a judge I'd break the law_

_And if I was from Paris_

_If I was from Paris_

_I would say_

_Oooh la la la la la la'_

I hit the high note on _'move'_ and everyone clapped. I blushed.

_If I was a man I'd make my move_

_If I was a blade I'd shave you smooth_

_If I was a judge I'd break the law_

_And if I was from Paris_

_If I was from Paris_

_I would say_

_Oooh la la la la la la'_

I hit the high note on _'smooth'_ before finishing the song. Once I was done, everyone clapped. I looked down and smiled.

"See Miles? It wasn't that bad." I rolled my eyes at Joe and looked up at the clock. Almost time to go. I saw the football player walk up to me.

"You tight girl." I giggled as he held his fist out for a fist bump. I bumped fists with him before he walked off.

Once the bell rang, I walked to the bus and collapsed into my seat. I leaned my head against the seat and shut my eyes, pulling the hood of my purple hoodie up.

I eventually felt weight on my seat and opened my eyes. Nick was sitting across from me, his feet on my seat, staring at me.

"What?"

"Joe told me." I groaned.

"He made me do it." Nick shrugged.

"He said you were good." I smiled a little.

"Classic rock is always a good choice to go with." Nick laughed.

"Can I come over today?" I nodded. "Is your mom coming home at five?" I shook my head.

"She has to go out to dinner with her boss or something." He nodded.

"Right after." I nodded. He meant he'd be over right after school.

The bus dropped Ethan and I off at our stop and we both hopped off the bus.

"Dude, that girl is so thirsty for my dick." I laughed.

"Tammy?"

"Her too." I laughed harder and saw Nick and his sister walking towards us. They were walking to their street, but Nick was looking right at Ethan and I.

"Damn, all these girls be wantin' you man." Ethan laughed.

"I'm just so attractive." I shoved him.

"Uh huh." He raised his eyebrows at me.

"I'm surprised you ain't thirsty for my dick." I fell to my knees laughing.

"Dude, I've known you since like third grade. No way in hell would I be thirsty for you." Ethan laughed and helped me up. We stopped at my house and hugged goodbye. He started walking towards his house and I walked up my driveway.

Once I got into my house and let Bubbles out, I walked up to my room. I took my belt and my plaid shirt off. They were too damn uncomfortable. I slid on my long sleeve purple Fanta shirt and purple socks.

I walked back downstairs and let Bubbles back in, just as the doorbell rang. I opened it and saw Nick standing there. I smiled and let him in.

We walked into my den and collapsed on my couch, his arm slung around my shoulders.

"What were you and Ethan laughing about?" I looked up at him.

"How he has too many girls thirsty for his dick." Nick laughed.

"That made you fall to your knees laughing?" I chuckled.

"He said he's surprised I'm not thirsty for his dick." Nick laughed.

"No, you're thirsty for mine." I laughed.

"Yeah, okay." He smiled down at me and I smiled back up.

'_I really like this…'_

* * *

__**I KNOW I KNOW! Suckish way to end a chapter. Sorry, I'm way behind on writing this shit guys. Lmao**

**Can you guys review more? Pleeeeease? It would mean the world and I love seeing what you guys think or what you want to happen in my stories!**

**Thanks :) **

**Love you guys.**

**There might be another chapter up tonight, and if not definitley tomorrow! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

It was throwback Thursday. I woke up with a really bad knot in my stomach, but that didn't mean I couldn't skip school. I wore my Hanover choir hoodie from seventh grade and my Washington DC hat from the eighth grade trip.

I walked outside. Damn, it was hot. Of course the one day I wear a hoodie as part of my outfit it's hot as hell.

I walked to my stop, CJ and Ethan were nowhere to be found. They probably went to the later stop.

Once the bus got to my stop, I noticed there was almost no one on the bus. I quickly sat down in CJ and Ethans seat, across from Nick. He laughed.

"They're about to kill you." I shrugged.

"They can't kill me. I'm a girl." He smiled. Once CJ and Ethan got on, they noticed me in their seat.

"Really Miles?" I laughed as they sat in front of me. Ethan was in the seat in front of Nick and CJ in front of me. They turned around and started talking to us.

"Did you bring it?" CJ directed the question to Nick.

"Yeah. It's in my bag."

"Well put it on man!" Nick laughed and pulled out his football jersey from fifth grade. I smiled and gasped.

"You brought it!" I was the one who gave him the idea. He smiled.

"Put it on!" CJ and I said together.

Nick put the jersey on over his Hanover logo t-shirt. I smiled at how beat up it looked.

"My brother pulled off all the lettering." I laughed. It was true. Instead of saying Hanover, it was said HOE with spaces inbetween the letters.

CJ was wearing the same football jersey, but it said Smith on the back instead of Grey. Ethan had on a football jersey from when he was in eighth grade.

"You guys should've worn your DC shit." Nick nodded and hit CJ lightly in the shoulder.

"Man we shoulda worn the shutter shades and the DC hats." CJ looked up from his iPod.

"Maaan, we should've." I laughed.

"Miles, let me borrow your hat." He took it off my head and I lunged for him. I ended up on top of CJ in his seat, grabbing my hat out his hand. Once I got it, I sat back down and put my snapback back on my head.

"Damn man. Don't mess up the jersey." I smirked.

"Don't take the hat." CJ looked at me and, not having a good comeback, turned around and started talking to Ethan. I laughed, knowing I won. Nick smiled at me.

* * *

"_And I would end by sayin'_

_Have no fear._

_These are nowhere near,_

_The best years of your life."_

Brad Paisley was playing through my Beats when I walked into Mythology.

"Miley, one day I'm just gonna write you up." Nick laughed.

"For what?!" I cried.

"You always come in here with headphones on. I don't think you listen in your first period class." Nick answered before I could.

"She doesn't need to." I nodded.

"I really don't."

"Why not?" I smirked.

"Forensic science is easy." My teacher laughed.

* * *

All I normally did in English was daydream. I usually daydreamed about being a medical examiner for some of the top cases in New York, but for some reason I kept thinking about Nick.

I was sitting in my English class, whatever my teacher was saying not even going in one ear. I just couldn't stop thinking about him. I'm a top student; I can normally control my thoughts.

I just couldn't shake that bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

I got on the bus after Nick today. Some dick teacher who thinks he's a cop took my hat and put in the wrong damn office, so I had to go searching for it.

By the time I got on the bus, Nick was already in his seat so I couldn't steal it.

Ouch.

I felt like something was trying to get out of my stomach through my bellybutton. I just had the worst feeling ever. And it was seriously painful.

I plopped down into my seat and groaned at the feeling. Nick looked at me funny.

"You okay?" I looked up, my arms hugging my stomach in some lame attempt to make the feeling go away.

"Knot in my stomach." He nodded.

"Been there all day?" I nodded. "Yeah me too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I thought it might be the test I had in English, but even after taking it I couldn't shake the feeling." I nodded.

"It's just like, painful. I feel like I'm gonna puke, but I'm not." He nodded.

"Can I come over today?" I laughed.

"Yeah, sure. But I have to drive my cousin to football practice at five." He smiled and nodded.

* * *

'_Ding ding, ding ding.'_

I opened the door and smiled at Nick. He smiled back and opened the screen door to walk in. He lead me to the den, where he plopped down in his normal position on my couch. I smiled and sat next to him, leaning against him. He put his arm around me.

We sat quietly for awhile, not really knowing what to talk about.

"What do you want to do?" I looked up at him.

"What do you want to do?" He looked down at me.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second." He laughed and took his arm out from around me. I sat up and faced him, my head lying on the back of the couch. I reached for his hand, but he moved it.

"Are you okay?" He looked at me.

"Should I not be okay?" I shrugged.

"You're just acting weird." He looked at me. I just stared back. There was that bad feeling again.

"You've been ditching me and you're-"

"I was busy, Miles." Here goes what's been on my mind for awhile.

"I promised myself that nothing would ever be more important than swimming, and I would never choose a guy over swimming. But I've been missing preseason for you and to hang out with you and I just…" I trailed off, not really knowing what else to say.

"I know what you're saying."

"What?"

"That you're in love with me." I stayed silent.

"What are you thinking?" I whispered after a minute or two of silence. I was looking down, so I didn't have to look Nick in the eye.

"I'm surprised."

"Why?"

"I didn't know you felt that way."

"Do you feel that way?" He stayed silent. "Are you even upset that we might've had sex and then you didn't show up?"

"No." That stung. I couldn't process words.

"I just think we should take things slower. Because I want to wait until marriage." That's the first I've heard of that. He was the one asking for sex.

"I was doing it for you."

"I don't want you to do that Miley. I want you do have sex with me because you're ready."

"I thought it was what you wanted."

"Not when you're not comfortable." I nodded. "I just think we should stick to hugging and kissing once in awhile." I nodded again. "But I still like coming over here and helping you with Mythology and doing homework with you. I like watching tv with you and stuff." I chuckled.

"It sounds like you're breaking up with me."

"I kind of am." I froze. I could feel tears starting to form in the corner of my eyes. When I thought I could handle it, I looked up at him. One tear slid down the left side of my face. I watched his eyes follow it until it dropped from my chin.

"I'm going into the marines Miley. I can't be attached to a girl when I go." I just nodded, not being able to speak. I knew if I opened my mouth, I'd breakdown and five years ago I promised myself I'd never breakdown in front of anyone. No matter what.

Nick looked around for awhile, while I tried to swallow my oncoming sobs. My phone dinged after a few minutes of silence.

'_School over. Waiting in front.' _I texted my cousin back saying okay and looked up at Nick.

"Your cousin?" I nodded.

"I have to pick him up." I said, barely above a whisper. Nick nodded and stood up. I got up and slid my Uggs on. I grabbed my car keys off the counter and walked out behind Nick, locking the door behind me. When I turned around, Nick was standing in front of me, staring at me. I just looked back at him.

"See you tomorrow?" I nodded slowly. He stayed where he was, still staring at me.

"I have to get my cousin." He nodded and moved off my porch. I walked to my car and unlocked it.

"Bye Miles." I didn't respond. I didn't even look at him as he waited for me to respond. Once he realized I wasn't going to say anything, he sighed and walked down my driveway. I got in my car and sat in the drivers seat. I shut the door and just sat there.

Then I broke down. I sobbed and cried, snot and tears running down my face. I allowed myself five minutes of a breakdown, and then I regained composure. I looked in my mirror and cleaned off my face.

I sighed and started my car. I was about ten minutes late to pick up my cousin. It had taken me another couple minutes to make it look like I wasn't crying. I reversed out my driveway and drove up to the crossroad. I looked in my rearview mirror and saw Nick, watching me drive away.

Well, atleast I know what my bad feeling was from.

* * *

**Heeeyyyy! So, I really want to know what you guys think of this chapter. Let me know?**

**Don't worry. The stories not over. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

I skipped school on Friday. I told my mom I was sick and she let me stay home. It's always good to ask her things like that when she was half-asleep.

Once I told her I was sick, I went back to sleep until after ten. When I woke up, I went downstairs and noticed my moms car was gone. She wouldn't be home until after five, later if she decided to go to her friends house like she did almost every Friday.

I ran back upstairs and pulled on yesterdays jeans and my summer swim team hoodie. I grabbed my old swim team suit, it was blue and silver with Hanover written in yellow across the back, my blue and silver Hanover swim cap, my lucky goggles, a towel, and my waterproof MP3 player. I threw all that plus my lock and my wallet into my Hanover gym bag. I walked back downstairs and grabbed my car keys off the counter.

Screw being grounded form driving.

I walked out my front door and locked it. I unlocked my car and once I got in, I plugged my phone into the speaker system. I threw my bag into the backseat and started my car, Kanye West _'N***az in Paris' _started blasting from my speakers,and reversed out my driveway. I drove the fifteen minutes it takes to get to the rec center I work at.

Once I got there, I parked and walked through the employee's only entrance. I flashed my new ID, which hung off my lanyard, and walked straight through to the locker room.

I changed into my suit and slid my cap on over my hair and clipped my MP3 player to my suit. I put the short earbuds into my ears and put on Demi Lovatos _'Unbroken' _album. I grabbed my towel and my goggled, and then locked my locker.

By the time I got out to the pool, it was almost eleven. It was pretty empty, since it was a weekday.

I dove into the water after putting my towel down and sliding my goggles. I swam laps back and forth, not really knowing when I'd stop. I swam every stroke, making different stroke and kick combinations; my mind completely blank.

* * *

When I finally stopped, I looked at the clock. It was a little after two in the afternoon. I swam for almost four hours.

I was about to start swimming again when my stomach growled. I remembered I hadn't eaten anything before swimming. I sighed and tore my goggles and cap off. I dunked my head underwater to wet my hair, before pushing myself out.

I wrapped my towel around me and walked back into the locker room. Once I dried off, I changed back into my jeans and hoodie. I stuffed everything back into my bag and ran a hand through my wet hair.

I walked back out to my car and threw my bag in the backseat. I climbed into the drivers side and started my car. After turning on Grenade by Bruno Mars, I drove ten minutes to a Subway.

After I got my food, I started driving home to the sound of We Run The Night by Havana Brown and Pitbull. I groaned when I noticed I was behind my bus, which was stopped at a stop before mine. I saw Nick, Connor, Matt, and Ethan all in the back. I prayed to God they didn't notice me.

Too late.

They were all turning to stare at me. I picked up my phone and scrolled through, like I didn't notice. Once the bus started moving, I drove behind it slowly.

The bus made it through a traffic light, but I didn't. I decided to turn left to avoid following it all the way to my street. Once the light turned green, I turned around drove up the street until I got to the street I wanted. I turned right and continued down the side street.

I knew I was gonna have to pass Nick and his sister, but I just dealt with it. I drove past their house, and saw Nick watching my car drive by.

I turned to my street and saw Ethan walking towards his house. He waved my to stop and I pulled up next to him and rolled my window down.

"Why weren't you at school?" I shrugged.

"Didn't want to deal with people." He laughed.

"So where did you go?"

"Swimming."

"Nice." I laughed. "I'll text ya?" I nodded. He smiled and started walking towards his house. I rolled my window back up and pulled into my driveway. I got out of my car and opened the backseat door to get my swim bag. I pulled it on my shoulder and grabbed my Subway off the passenger seat. I closed both doors and when I looked up, I noticed Nick standing at the corner of my street and his, just staring up at me. I contemplated waving him over.

'_Don't do it.'_

I bit my lip and locked my car. I looked at him again, before turning my back to him and walking up to my porch. I walked to my door and started to unlock. I glanced over at him one more time. He was still just watching me. I sighed and pushed my door open.

I shut the door and leaned against it.

He had no idea what he did to me.

* * *

I groaned at the noise of my phone ringing. I decided to just let it ring and relaxed once it stopped, but groaned again when it started ringing again. I rolled over and snatched it off my bedside table.

"Hello?" I snapped

"Miles! I need you! ASAP!" I groaned and sat up.

"CJ?"

"Yeah. Miley I need help right now!" I pulled my iPhone away from ear and looked at the time.

_3:04. _Damn I slept late.

"What do you need, CJ?"

"I'm having wardrobe issues." Tonight was homecoming. Nick was gonna be there, so I decided to skip it. It wasn't really my scene anyway.

"Where are you?"

"Ethans." I sighed.

"Kay, give me like twenty minutes."

"Hurry." I didn't respond, just clicked the End Call button. I sighed and leaned against my wall. I looked down at my phones screen. I had nine missed calls from CJ and seven from Ethan, not to mention about twelve missed texts between the two of them. I chuckled. I was a heavy sleeper. They had been calling me since like 2:30.

It was Saturday morning, well afternoon. I hadn't gone to bed until after the sun came up. I was a total night owl when I was upset. Seeing Nick yesterday made me feel worse then I already did and I spent the night- and early morning- watching scary movies with chips and cans of blue Mountain Dew.

I pushed my covers off me and walked into my bathroom. I put my contacts in and ran a brush through my wavy hair. I walked into my desk room and grabbed the jeans from yesterday off my floor. I slid them on and pulled a red and white summer swim team shirt, that had the sleeves and some of the sides cut out and the collar was cut off, on over my black and tan lacy bra. I didn't really care about hiding my bra. I couldn't find any of my bandeaus anyway.

I cut up a lot of my shirts. I liked the no sides look and it looked good on me. Most of the swim shirts I got had really tight collars so I just snipped those off too.

I slid on black sneakers and grabbed my phone off my bed. I plugged my Beats into it and turned on Believe by Justin Bieber. I jogged down the stairs and grabbed a Gatorade out of the fridge.

"Where are you going?" I turned around to see my mom sitting in the chair in the den. I uncovered one ear.

"CJ's having a wardrobe emergency for homecoming. He called and asked me to come help." My mom set her computer down and turned around in her chair. Shit. That meant she wanted to talk.

"I thought you were sick?" I shrugged.

"Must've been one of those twenty-four hour things." She still didn't know I took my car and went swimming yesterday. She nodded slowly.

"What happened Thursday?" I cocked my head to the side to look slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" My mom gave me a dumb look.

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid Miley. I wasn't born yesterday. You weren't sick yesterday, you just wanted to stay home from school. Tell me why." I sighed.

"I just needed a break. Junior year is stressful mom." My mom raised her eyebrows.

"Did something happen between you and Nick?"

"What?"

"Did you guys get in a fight or break up?" Yes. I forced a laugh out anyway.

"No mom. We're not even dating, nor have we since like eighth grade."

"Then why is he always over here?" I sighed.

"Because we work on projects and hang out together. We're allowed to be friends." My mom rolled her eyes. "CJ's over here all the time and you never ask if he and I are dating." I pointed out.

"Because CJ's CJ. You've never liked CJ. You would kill him two minutes into your relationship."

"Well, it's the same thing with Nick." My mom shrugged and turned back around in her chair.

"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to Ethans."

"I thought CJ needed help."

"He's at Ethans."

"Kay. Bye." My mom can be such a child. I covered both ears with my headphones again and chugged some of my Gatorade.

I closed my front door behind me and cut across the lawn my neighbor and I shared, heading towards Ethans house. I prayed that Nick was with one of his out of neighborhood friends and wasn't at home or with Nick and Ethan. If he was at his house, he would see me walking to Ethans house and if he was with Nick and Ethan I would have to talk to him.

I got to Ethans house not even two minutes later and rang the doorbell. Ethans mom answered and I slid my Beats around my neck.

"Hi Miley!" I smiled. Ethans family had always been like a second one to me.

"Hi!" His mom opened the door wider and let me inside. I slid my sneakers on, revealing my black and red striped socks.

"Their all down in the basement." I smiled.

"Thanks." I walked through the familiar house and down the stairs to the even more familiar basement. We were always at Ethans house in middle school. We always played video games in the basement or jumped on the trampoline in the backyard. His house had the best food and the nicest family, so naturally we all loved it here.

When I got to the basement, I only saw Ethan and CJ. Thank God.

"Alright, what's this emergency?" CJ and Ethan looked over at me, standing in the doorway. CJ had a white button down on, unbuttoned and no pants. He was literally standing there in his red and orange boxer shorts. Nothing I haven't seen before. Ethan had on black sweatpants and a gray undershirt.

"Nothing matching!" I sighed and laughed quietly. I set my Gatorade on the table next to the door and walked over to the pile of nice shirts and slacks on the couch and dug through.

It took me awhile, but I eventually found something. I grabbed a pink button down and black slacks and threw them towards Ethan.

"Try this on." He nodded and started undressing. Like I said, nothing I haven't seen. They could really care less if I see them in their underwear. The feeling is not quite mutual though.

After digging through the pile a little more, I pulled out a white suit with an orange vest and white shirt. I threw the outfit to CJ. It was totally something he would wear.

"Try it." I kept digging through, and found a dark pink tie. I tossed it towards Ethan without looking at him.

"Okay, how's this?" I looked up at Ethan and smiled. He was no longer that little kid I used to play football with.

"I love it. CJ?" We both looked over at CJ, who was in the middle of putting his pants on.

"You look good, bro." I smiled.

"Ethan, do you have shoes?" He nodded.

"A couple different pairs upstairs in my room. We have to go through those too." I nodded.

"Miley?" I looked over at CJ, who now had his full suit on.

"You look good, buddy." I punched his shoulder lightly and he smiled a stupid smile and posed. Ethan and I laughed.

"You guys need shoes now, right?" They both nodded.

"And we have to put this pile of clothes away." I looked at the clothes and then back at them.

"Your job." I walked out of the room, grabbing my Gatorade on the way, and walked upstairs. Ethan and CJ came behind me, carrying all the leftover clothes. We walked upstairs to Ethans room where they threw all the clothes on the bed. I walked over to Ethans closet threw it open. This was not the first time they asked me for wardrobe advice, although they would deny it if you asked. I studied the line of dress shoes in the back of Ethans closet.

I went through looking for the right pairs for them. I eventually chose two pairs of plain black ones.

"You know Ethan, you could probably get away with your all black Supras." He looked up from his feet, which were now covered with black dress shoes.

"Really?" I nodded and tossed him said pair.

"What about me, Miles?" I looked over at CJ.

"No, you have to wear dress shoes with that suit." CJ nodded and started checking himself out in the mirror.

"Well?" I looked over at Ethan, who now had his Supras on.

"Perfect." He smiled at me.

"You guys ready for pictures?" We heard Ethans moms voice coming from downstairs. We all walked downstairs to her looking excited, holding a black Nikon.

"You two look so handsome!" I laughed as she fussed over her son and someone who had been like a son to her for years.

"Miley did you pick both of these out?" I nodded. "You have great taste! Can you help me for my next anniversary dinner?" I smiled and laughed as she took pictures of CJ and Ethan posing.

In all honesty, I felt a little left out. I kind of wanted to go now but it was too late.

Oh well.

"Miley get in one!" I laughed and went inbetween CJ and Ethan. Ethan threw his arm around my waist and CJs around my neck. I put my arms around their shoulders and smiled as Ethans mom snapped a picture. I pulled my phone from my back pocket and asked her to take one with it. Once she did, I set it as my wallpaper.

"Nick and Joe are gonna be here soon. We're going to Gasoline Alley before the dance. You down?" I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm just gonna go home."

"Come on Miles!" I laughed and slung my arm around Ethans neck and ruffled his hair.

"Sorry, little bro." He laughed. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was after 5:30. Nick would be here soon. I needed to leave.

"I should probably go. I'll see you guy tomorrow."

"Come on Miles! Just come eat with us." I smiled. I normally would have, but I wanted to avoid Nick.

"Seriously. I have to drive my cousin to a bunch of different places anyway." They nodded. I smiled, but that smile turned to a frown when the doorbell rang.

"Nick! You look so handsome!" I heard Ethans mom exclaim as CJ opened the door. When Nick walked in, my heart died a little. He really did look nice. It made me miss him even more. I could feel tears welling up again.

"I'll see you guys later." I whispered. Ethan looked down at me. He knew something was wrong. He pulled me in for a hug.

"Secretly dating?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"He broke up with you?" I nodded again, trying to hold back tears.

"He's an idiot." I smiled and hugged Ethan tighter. We pulled apart when we saw a flash go off. His mom took a picture of us. We laughed and Ethan looked back at me. He wiped my cheek off tears and I smiled.

"Have fun at homecoming." He smiled.

"Have fun with my sweats and ice cream." I laughed. He knew me so well.

"And don't forget-" He said the end with me.

"Bitches don't get love." We laughed at our inside joke and high fived.

"I'll see you guys later." Joe and CJ looked over at me, but Nick was already looking at me. It was like he was studying me and Ethans actions.

"Later Miles." I fist bumped CJ.

"Bye Miley!" I smiled at Joe and said bye to him and Ethans mom. I picked my shoes up off the ground and I silently groaned when I realized I had to walk past Nick to leave.

"'Scuse me." Nick grabbed my wrist lightly, but I pulled it away and walked past him and out the door.

I walked down Ethans driveway and headed towards my own. Yeah, I was walking with no shoes on, but it took like twenty seconds to get from Ethans house to mine.

Once I got inside, I slid my shoes on and grabbed my car keys. I really did have to take my cousin somewhere, but after I was planning on changing into a pair of Ethans old sweats he gave me and pigging out on the ice cream I was gonna buy on my way home.

What an interesting Saturday night.

* * *

**I just wanna thank jonasluver4ever21, LetItRainx3, and GIRLY1015 for their religious commenting! Is there anyone else who actually reads this story? Lol**

**So this is my longest chapter and I think it's really well written and detailed.**

**But can you guys PLEASE start commenting more? I love reading what you think! :)**

**Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

I stared at my reflection in the mirror; my hair now had a noticeable red tint to it, thanks to the self-made red lowlights. Instead of sitting around and sulking all Saturday night, I gave myself highlights. It wasn't exactly a cakewalk, but it looked good. I needed a changed, a noticeable one. And this one definitely fit the requirements.

I looked down at my counter when my phone went off.

'_Henrys coming to mow your lawn.' _I looked at Ethan's text and texted back an okay.

CJ was supposed to do it, but he wasn't home. A few minutes later Henry and Jack rang my doorbell.

I jogged down my stairs and opened the door. I smiled at my two older friends.

"I'll open the garage." They nodded and I shut the front door. I opened the garage for them and Henry walked over to my lawn mower.

Henry started mowing my lawn and Jack and I headed into my backyard to pick up Bubbles poop.

"Red hair?" I smiled.

"I needed a change." I patted my head.

"I like it."

"Why thank you." He laughed and we kept picking up dog poop.

* * *

Jack and I were sitting out in my front yard when Henry came out from my backyard pushing my lawn mower. He pushed it out onto my driveway and left it in front of my car.

"You want us to chop up that big branch in the back?" I looked up at Henry.

"Yes! My mom has been dying to get rid of that thing." He laughed.

"We just need an ax." I looked over at Jack.

"I don't have one."

"I know who does." I looked back over at Henry.

"Who?"

"Nick." My stomach dropped a little. Nick would be coming back with them.

"We'll go get it." I nodded and they walked down my driveway towards Nicks house. I stood up and pushed my lawn mower into the garage and put the gas can next to it. I walked inside and slid my Uggs off and replaced them with my black sneakers. I wore the same thing as yesterday, my sides and bra still very noticeable. I only had this outfit on for like three hours yesterday. Not really considered dirty, but I still couldn't find my bandeau tops.

I grabbed my Beats off my counter, along with my purple and silver lanyard holding my keys. I slid my keys into my back pocket and my credit card and drivers license in my front pocket and plugged my Beats into my phone. I put on Ain't Not Other Man by Christina Aguilera and walked back outside just in time to see Henry and Jack walking back up my driveway.

No Nick.

I sighed in relief. I slid my headphones around my neck and walked to my backyard with them.

When they started chopping the branch, I walked back to the front to get the trashcan. I dragged it to my backyard and threw the already chopped pieces into it.

"Can I try?" Henry handed me the ax and pointed where to chop. I swung down as hard as I could and the branch snapped. I smiled.

"Damn, this really gets your anger out." They laughed.

"That's why we love it." I laughed and chopped a few more pieces, before handing it to Jack who chopped the thickest part no problem.

Once we were done, I picked up the chopped up pieces and tossed them in the trashcan. We dragged back to my garage. I then shut my garage door and jumped over the motion sensors before the door closed.

I walked to my front door and locked it.

"Let's go get food. My treat." I hopped on Jacks bike and pushed myself with feet slowly as we walked down the street towards Nicks house. Jack walked up to his house to return the ax.

Once Jack came back, I was about to peddle of to the direction of Burger King, but he stopped me.

"Nicks coming. He just needed to grab a hoodie." I sighed and nodded. Once Nick emerged from his yard, my stomach sank down and out of my butt. I just didn't want to see him. I was scared that I still couldn't handle it.

"I like your hair Miles."

"Thanks." I said so quickly and quietly that I don't think anyone actually heard it.

"Guys, I gotta go get ready for work." We looked over at Henry.

"Well thanks for mowing my lawn." He laughed.

"No problem." I smiled as he said bye to Jack and Nick and walked off towards his house.

"Burger King?" I said to them.

"Everyone's at the park." I nodded at Jack as we started heading towards the park. They were both in the same direction.

* * *

Eventually, I gave Jack his bike back and Nick and I were walking behind him. I kept wondering if he was thinking about the same things I was thinking about, but he never said anything.

Once we got to the park, CJ, Ethan, Michael, Joe, Ethans father, and a few other kids I knew were playing football. They had just started a game, so Nick and Jack had to wait until the next game.

Jack, Nick, and I were sitting on the sidelines for the first two touchdowns. I noticed that Ethans dad was all day QB. We were still watching them play when my phone rang. Nick looked over at me as I sat up on my knees and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"Hey sexxyy lady." I laughed as I heard the familiar voice through my phone. Beth never did wait until I said anything.

"Hey bay-bay." Nick looked over at me with a confused look on his face. I looked up at him and stood up and walked farther away where I wouldn't be within earshot.

"You said you had a boy emergency?" I laughed.

"Yeah..three days ago!" She laughed.

"I've been a little busy…"

"With Alex?"

"Maybe." I laughed and told her the story of what happened with Nick and I.

"And I just feel really angry right now." By now, I was sitting on a medium height branch in the tree. I had noticed Nick discreetly moving closer, but I don't think he was within earshot.

"Like, I feel like it's a mixture of disappoint and…heartbreak." Nicks head snapped towards me when I said heartbreak. Okay, so maybe he could hear me.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. I just think that you've had so many people in your life that have let you down and you didn't think he'd be one of them." I nodded.

I lowered my voice. "Yeah, but I feel like he's also had that in his life, ya know?"

"I get it. I just think you need to talk to him."

"And say what?" I leaned back against the trunk, my legs on either side of the branch.

"What you just told me, Miles. That him going into the marines is going to hurt you either way and that you care about him more than anyone else in your life and that you want to spend as much time with him as possible, friends or more." She repeated almost exactly what I had told her earlier.

"I'm just scared I'll fuck up our relationship even more."

"You gotta take risks, babe." I sighed. "I gotta go, my dads home. Text me tomorrow and tell me how it goes, alright?" I sighed again.

"Alright."

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." We said bye and hung up. I stayed up in the tree, thinking about the future conversation Nick and I were going to have.

"Miley!" I looked down at CJ.

"What?"

"Wanna go get us food?"

"Not really."

"Please?" I sighed.

"Fine."

"Okay, climb down and we'll give you money." Nick and Ethan were standing behind him. I laughed harshly.

"Climb down? Yeah right." I jumped down off the tall branch and landed behind them perfectly. They turned around. CJ looked up at the tree and then back up at me, then back up at the tree and back at me.

"How you do that?" I laughed.

"Skills, my friend." Ethan poked my side.

"You ripped your shirt a little." I looked down at the side of my red shirt. Sure enough, there was a tear that went farther then what I had cut out of it. It was almost down to my jeans. I just shrugged.

"Whatever." Ethan laughed.

"Nice bra, Miles." I rolled my eyes and laughed. Nicks head snapped towards my body and he studied my side.

"Money?" I held out my hand and Ethan handed me a twenty. I nodded and slid it into my front pocket. I put my Beats over my ears and turned on Kanye West and started heading to the drugstore two minutes away from the park. I didn't need to ask what they wanted, I knew their orders by heart.

Once I got there, I got their usual. CJ always got Arizona Tea and hot fries and Ethan got red and yellow Gatorades and Cheetos. Nick got red Gatorades and hot fries. I got light blue Gatorades and barbeque chips. I went up and paid with Ethans twenty and got the six dollars change. I knew the change number by heart.

I walked back to the park with two bags of food. I set it down on the picnic table and watched as Ethan, CJ, and Nick called a time out to get their food. I handed Ethan his change when they walked over. I sat down on the table and gulped down some Gatorade.

Ethan and CJ ran back over to Michael and Joe and the others who were standing around talking. Nick stood by me. I wasn't gonna talk to him unless he talked to me first, so I just studied my Gatorade.

"You can only read and reread nutrition facts before you get bored, Miles." I looked up at Nick, not amused.

"That's nice." He nodded and looked down.

"Why did you decide to change your hair?"

"I needed a change." He nodded again.

"It's nice."

"Thanks." I felt kind of bad being really short with him, but he did kind of deserve it.

"Listen Mi, I-"

"Nick, you playing or what?" CJ walked back over to us and set down his and Ethans Gatorades on the table.

"Yeah, coming."

"Let's go." Nick set down his Gatorade and followed CJ.

* * *

About an hour later it got almost pitch black dark and Ethan had to leave so everyone started to disperse. CJ, Nick, Jack and I headed towards CJs house. Once we got there, CJ sat down in a lawn chair and Jack sat on the small porch, leaving Nick and I without seats. I sat down on the ground and was sitting there for no more than thirty seconds before Nick put a chair next to me.

I stood up and started to sit down, but realized something.

"This is the broken one." CJ had one broken lawn chair. It didn't have a bottom, just a cushion that wouldn't hold the weight of a mouse. I picked up the chair to exchange it for a different one, but Nick beat me to it. He grabbed the chair from my hands and kicked his chair towards me. He put the broken chair back and grabbed a new one from the table.

"So, Miles why did you dye your hair?"

"Needed a change." He nodded.

"I see you. I'm thinking of dying the tips of my dreads red." I laughed.

"That'd be sick." Jack nodded and Nick laughed.

We all chilled in CJs front yard for about a half hour before my mom texted me telling me to come home.

"My mom wants one of you to walk me home." I said reading her text out to them.

"Why?" I shrugged.

"Because if I get kidnapped there'll be a witness that hopefully doesn't get shot." They laughed. "Who wants to walk me home?"

"I gotta walk that way anyways." Nick said. I nodded and stood up to my chair back at the table. Nick did the same. CJ fist bumped both of us and him and Jack walked inside.

Nick and I were now left alone.

We headed down the dark suburban streets towards my house. We actually had to pass his house to get to mine.

"Good game today. You had some good touchdowns."

"Thanks Miley."

"You're really fast." I turned my head to face him and he smiled.

"I'm surprised you paid any attention to our game. You seemed like you were in another world up in that tree." After CJ and Nick walked away to continue playing, I had climbed back into the tree and listened to music, sort of daydreaming and thinking. Can you guess what about?

"You noticed that?" He nodded.

"You're eyes were completely like glassed over." I chuckled.

"It happens when I'm thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Stuff." Knowing full well that I wouldn't tell him, he stopped asking. We were walking down a main street and a man walking his dog was passing us. Nick pushed me softly to the other side of the road.

"I have to ensure your protection." I chuckled.

"My hero."

"You know it."

We walked past his street to the end of my driveway. Once we got there, I turned to face him.

"We passed your house." I stated.

"Well, I wasn't gonna let you walk down this dark street by yourself." I chuckled.

"The ten feet it takes to get from your street to my house?" He nodded and I laughed softly.

"Why weren't you at school on Friday?"

"You noticed that?" He nodded.

"You weren't on the bus or in Mythology." I nodded. "And you drove past my house."

"I didn't want to be behind the bus."

"I get that. Its annoying as hell." I nodded.

"So why weren't you at school?" I shrugged.

"I didn't want to be around people." He nodded and smiled.

"I even told Joe that I bet you just blew off school for no reason."

"Not for no reason." I stated coldly. He nodded.

"I know." He said softly. I rubbed my bare arms. It was almost nine at night and it was freezing. All I had one was the shirt that bared my sides. I was freezing. I shivered and rubbed my arms up and down.

"You should get inside Miles." He said, almost reluctant. "We can talk tomorrow."

"Talk about what?" He shrugged.

"Just as friends." I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"I can talk now." He shook his head.

"You're shivering. Get inside." I nodded. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." I nodded again.

"See ya." I turned around and walked up my driveway. I looked back and chuckled when I noticed Nick looked back at the same time.


	18. Chapter 18

I checked my reflection in the mirror, for the seventh time that morning. I had one a see through yellow, purple, and white plaid button down shirt that went a little past my butt. Under it I had on a black bandeau top- I finally found it at the bottom of a clean laundry pile- and black leggings that started at my hips and ended at my ankles. My leggings disappeared into a pair of gray Uggs.

I ran a hand through my red and blonde hair and sighed. I pulled my phone out of my boot and checked the time.

_6:36_

I quickly turned off all the lights in my room and jogged downstairs. I put my Beats over my ears and turned Set Fire to the Rain by Adele on. I grabbed my bookbag and walked out my front door.

I walked to my bus stop and sat on the curb when I got there. Once the bus pulled up, I got on and sat in my normal seat. I saw Nicks eyes drift from my face to my legs and back. I ignored it and changed the song to Someone Like You on my phone.

* * *

I walked into Mythology and noticed that I was pretty early; it was just Nick and I in the room.

I walked to my desk and slid into it. I changed the song playing through my Beats and leaned back. Nick was looking straight at me. It was still just us in the room.

"Take a picture Grey, it'll last longer." He laughed as Joe walked in.

Once class started, I pulled my knee up to my chest and rested my head on it, watching two of my classmates present.

Besides that, nothing interesting happened during my day.

* * *

I climbed on the bus and sank down into Nicks seat. I was the first one on. I still had my Beats over my ears from last period. I was reading over a set of lyrics for class when Nick plopped down in the seat across from me. He didn't make any move to talk to me, just stared at the window.

He must know that he was in deep shit with me.

I finished reading over the lyrics and put them back into my bag and slid my headphones around my neck. I turned towards Nick and waited for him to notice.

"Want gum?" I said when he finally turned towards me. He smiled and nodded.

Once the bus started moving, he and I actually started talking.

"Come over after school."

"Why?"

"I wanna talk."

"About?"

"You know what about." He smiled. "Just do it. You're not doing anything else."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you." We stared at each other, both of us knowing full well that what I was saying was true. He broke first; he laughed.

"Just come over." He nodded.

"Right after." I nodded as he got off at his stop. Damn, short bus ride. I didn't even notice we got off the highway.

Ethan and I got off next and started walking towards our houses.

"There were like four girls on my dick." I laughed at his answer. All I had asked him was if he had fun at homecoming.

"Well, you're attractive. Whatcha expect there, Mr. Ethan?" He laughed.

"You think I'm attractive?" I shrugged, but nodded. He smiled. "Thanks Miles." I smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" he called as I walked up my driveway.

"Bye Ethan!" I yelled from my porch. I unlocked my door and walked in. After letting my dog out and setting all my stuff down, I ran upstairs to change.

* * *

I peeled off my leggings and slid on a pair of jeans. I pulled the big see through shirt off and my bandeau along with my bra and replaced it with a sports bra and a Hanover logo v-neck.

I heard my doorbell ring and walked back downstairs. I opened the door to reveal Nick, as expected.

"Hey." He opened the screen door and walked in. I smiled.

"Hi." He walked through my house, which by now had to be extremely familiar territory, and plopped down in my den, in his normal spot on the couch. That was a surprise. I expected him to sit in the chair. I sat down on the arm off the couch, my pink and zebra sock covered feet on the cushions.

"You wanted to talk?" He said. He was leaning back against the couch, in a very comfortable looking position. I nodded.

"About what?" I stayed quiet.

"Miles."

"Us." He nodded.

"What about us?" I stayed quiet, trying to figure how to word this.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" I gave him a look. "Break up with you?" I nodded.

"I told you Miley. I can't get attached to a girl. I can't get attached to you because I'm leaving right after we graduate and I'm gonna be a marine."

"I get that, but-"

"No Miles, you don't. I can't go off and fight for our country and do all that and have a girl here that I'm thinking about because if I die, it'll break your heart." I stayed silent, knowing he was going to continue.

"I don't want to have to wonder if she's hooking up with someone while I'm out fighting for my country."

"Nick, you really think I would do that?" I could feel tears welling up.

"Do what?"

"Hook up with someone when you're out risking your life." He shrugged. I blinked my tears back. I don't cry in front of people.

"I don't want the possibility to be in my head."

"Nick, you know me and you know how I am. I wouldn't do that to you, or to anyone."

"Miles-"

"Listen to me." He shut his mouth.

"You could be in friggin' China for all I care, but if you and I are still together I wouldn't look at someone else. I know what it feels like to be cheated on and too lose the one you love and I wouldn't wish that upon you or anyone."

"Miles-"

"Do you think you're not good enough for me?" He stayed silent. "Answer."

"You're in honors and you're a lifeguard and you're going to college."

"That doesn't matter, Nick."

"Yes it does."

"No, it doesn't. You're just as smart as me; you're just lazy like I am. I just handle the laziness better." He stayed silent. "I'm really not that smart Nick."

"Yes you are." You're a lot smarter than I am."

"No, I'm not Nick!" I hated when he downgraded himself. I took a deep breath.

"Look, Nick I didn't as you to come so I could yell at you. I wanted to…tell you something?" It came out sounding more like a question that a statement. He looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"You said the reason you broke up with me is because you don't want to be attached to someone when you go into the marines." He nodded. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"You said you didn't want to hurt me, but the truth is that you did. You breaking up with me probably hurt worse than it would when you go off to the marines. It makes me think that you just don't like me anymore, rather than that you're giving me up to fight for what you believe is right. I care about you Nick and you leaving is gonna hurt whether we're dating or not, and I care about you so much you have no idea." I think I saw a little water in his eyes, but it was gone in the blink of an eye.

"I care about you and I'm always here for you, dating or not. Too talk about your family or the marines or whatever. I care about you and I would do almost anything to help you in whatever way I could." He stayed silent after my mini speech.

"Say something, Nick." He was still quiet, but then slowly turned towards me. I raised my eyebrows at him. He pushed the ottoman away from his feet and stood up. I thought he was getting ready to leave, but then he stood in front of me and pulled me to him. He embraced me in the surprising hug, but nonetheless I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and rubbed his back.

Eventually, we pulled apart and I sat back down on the arm of the couch. He sat back down on the couch.

"You still haven't said anything."

"You're the third person in my entire life to tell me that."

"What?" He nodded. "Who were the other two?"

"Joe and CJ."

"They said that too you?"

"You're the first person to actually state it, like in a sentence. They just sort of implied it."

"What does that mean?"

"That it means a lot to me." I smiled softly. It stayed silent for awhile, before either one of us said something.

"What are you thinking?" He shrugged. "Do you want to say anything to me?"

"Like, 'I'm sorry'"?

"For what?"

"For kind of blowing you off when I dumped you. For making you cry."

"I didn't cry."

"Your eyes got all watery."

"I yawned and my eyes watered because of it." He rolled his eyes.

"Miles." I raised my eyebrows. We both knew the truth, but I wasn't going to admit it. "You sat in your car for like ten minutes after I left."

"Yeah, I saw you in my rearview mirror stalker." He chuckled. It got quiet again.

"Can I ask you a question?" He nodded. "Never mind."

"Ask me, Miles." I shook my head.

"I'm scared of your answer."

"Give me a hint then." I took a deep breath.

"I was gonna ask if you-"

"Cried?"

"Well, no, but did you?" I slid down onto the couch so I was leaning my back against the arm.

"I didn't." I nodded. "But I haven't cried since second grade Miles."

"Second grade?" He nodded. Knowing I was gonna ask more and wanting to avoid the subject, he quickly jumped in.

"What was the real question?"

"Do you, um, uh, do you still-"

"Like you?" I nodded slowly.

"Now you know why I was scared."

"I do."

"You do?"

"Miles, I wouldn't have come today if I didn't." I smiled softly.

"So, what are we now?" He shrugged.

"What do you want to be?"

"I don't know…"

"Yes you do."

"Yes I do." It went silent again.

"High five on being back together again?" I laughed as he put his hand up and high fived him. The high fived turned into a battle of who was stronger. He was, but I would never admit it. We pushed the others arm until he slipped his free arm around my waist. I giggled.

"Is that the whole reason for that?" He shook his head.

"I wanted to turn that into this." Before I could respond, he pressed his lips against mine. I slid both my arms around his neck and his slipped his other arm around my waist.

When we both pulled apart for air, I moved my arm to around his waist and he moved his arm up to my shoulders. I laid my head on his shoulder and he rested his chin on my head.

"I'm really happy." I looked up at him, smiling.

"Me too." He stated before kissing me again. When we pulled apart, he kissed my cheek and leaned his forehead on the side of my head.

I loved when he did affectionate stuff like kissing my cheek or my head.

* * *

We were lying in almost the same position, just leaning on each other when my phone beeped. It was a text from my mom, saying she'd be home in about fifteen minutes. I sighed.

"My moms gonna be home in like fifteen minutes." He sighed.

"Guess I gotta go, huh?" I nodded slowly, but neither of us moved. He kissed my cheek.

"Come on, I don't want you getting grounded." I laughed as we got up and started walking towards my front door. He stopped and held his hand out. I laughed at the cheesy gesture, but took it anyway and we walked to my door hand in hand.

He then pushed me up against it lightly and wrapped his arms around my waist. I snaked my arms around his neck and he leaned down to kiss me. We stood there kissing for a good minute or two, before air was needed. He leaned his forehead against mine.

I don't know how long we stood there before he kissed me again and held it out for as long as possible. He then broke apart from me. I opened the door and he pushed the screen door open.

"See ya tomorrow Miles." He turned to face me and I smiled.

"Bye Nick." He smiled and started walking towards his house. He saw my mom's car turn down my street and sprinted out of sight. I laughed and shut the door and walked upstairs.

I took off my jeans and replaced them with short black cheerleader shorts and walked back downstairs just as my mom walked in the door.

* * *

It was around seven and I was watching Law & Order with my mom, when my phone rang.

"Why is CJ calling me?" I said out loud before answering.

"What's up?"

"Where you at?"

"My house."

"Who's there?"

"My mom and me."

"Me and Nick about to come over."

"Kay." I heard the click that signaled CJ ending the call. I stood up and put my dinner plate in the sink. I grabbed a bottle of Gatorade out of the fridge and walked back into the den.

"What did CJ want?"

"Him and Nick are coming over."

"That's what I figured." I nodded. I walked through my house and set my Gatorade on the dining room table. I walked upstairs to my bathroom to pee. When I was done, I walked back downstairs and noticed Nick and CJ kicking a ball around outside my house. I grabbed my Gatorade and walked outside.

Damn, it's cold.

I walked down to the end of the driveway and watched them kick the ball back and forth.

"What's up?"

"We needed to get out of Nicks house." I chuckled.

"Why?"

"My dads home."

"I see." Nick nodded. I watched them kick the ball around a few more times.

"Can we go inside? It's freezing out here." Before CJ could respond, Nick tossed me his zip up hoodie. I sat down on my driveway and used it to cover my legs, which were much colder than my arms.

"There you go." I laughed at CJ. "Do you have food?" I nodded and stood up. I set Nick's hoodie and my Gatorade down on the porch swing and walked inside. I quickly changed into a pair of Ethans old sweats and got them two bowls of spaghetti and walked back outside. They were sitting on two lawn chairs. I handed them their food before sitting back on the porch swing and curling up into a ball.

"Miley, Nick gave you that hoodie, leaving him to freeze, because you were cold and you just hugged it. Now put the damn hoodie on." I laughed and slid the hoodie on. It actually was really warm.

"I was using it to keep my legs warm, I wasn't hugging it."

"Well now you have sweats on, so wear my dang hoodie." I laughed as Nick smiled.

All three of us sat out on my porch for a good two hours before they both had to leave. We all stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mi." CJ fist bumped me.

"You can keep my hoodie tonight, and give it to me tomorrow Miles." I nodded and Nick hugged me.

I watched them walk off towards their houses and saw Nick cut through a yard to get to his. I picked up their spaghetti bowls and my empty Gatorade bottle and walked back inside, still sporting Nicks hoodie.

Hey, it was really warm.


	19. Chapter 19

"MILEY!" I heard banging and yelling outside my house over my music. I stopped making my sandwich and slid my Beats around my neck before opening the door. Through the darkness, I saw CJ and Ethan standing on my porch.

"Guys! It's 6:30! My moms still asleep!" I opened the door and let them in.

"Sorry mom!" CJ yelled up the stairs. I just laughed.

"Do you have a death wish?" I asked as I walked back into my kitchen to finish making my sandwich.

"No, why?"

"My mom will kill you if you wake her up." Ethan laughed.

CJ and Ethan went into my fridge to look for food while I finished making my sandwich. I wrapped it in foil and put it in brown bag, along with a can of blue Mountain Dew and an apple. I picked the brown bag up and walked into my den and slid it into my bookbag. I picked my bag up and walked back into my kitchen.

"You guys ready?" I said to their backs, since they were still looking for food in my fridge. They turned around, CJ had a cheese stick in his mouth and two more in his hand and Ethan was in the middle of taking a bite out of a pear. I just shook my head and laughed. They closed my fridge and we walked out my front door and cut through the grass to get to our bus stop, since we were kind of late.

We got to the cross street just as the bus pulled up to our stop. We crossed the street and stepped on. Once we sat down, I realized Nick wasn't on.

When the bus pulled up to the later stop that he would normally be on, he wasn't there. His parents would kill him if he was late and they had to drive him.

* * *

I was walking to my locker before my last class. Nick wasn't here today and to be honest, I was a little worried. It was possible that he was just sick but there was also the possibility that his dad did something.

I saw CJ standing by my locker. I nodded to him when I walked up to it.

"What's up?"

"You seen Nick?" I shook my head and spun the combination on my locker. I slid my bag off my shoulder.

"Why?" I knelt down and pulled my Algebra textbook out of my bag. I stood up and pushed it on top of the pile of books on the top shelf of my locker.

"I think his dad might've done something." My head snapped towards CJ so fast, I lost balance of my Algebra book and it fell. I caught it before it hit the ground, but not before it hit me in the head.

"Ow." I rubbed my head with my hand and used the other to shove the book back on top. "Why do you think that?"

"Because he was fine yesterday Miles."

"But he's done that before." Which was true. He faked sick one day to stay home from school and it was the day after we hung out with him.

"But he told me he was doing that. He called me." That was also true.

"What do we do?" I completely forgot about being on time to my next class or making sure I had everything I needed for my homework that night.

"I tried calling him in study hall, but no one answered." That worried me more.

"Do you think his dad…put him in the…" I trailed off not being able to say it.

"Hospital?" I nodded slowly. "I don't know Miles."

"Wait. He was over at my house yesterday-"

"I know Miles, I was there." I rolled my eyes.

"No, before that. He came over after school. He said he would come over today. Maybe he's fine and we're just overreacting."

"Yeah, mayb- He came over after school?" Oops.

"Uh, yeah."

"And what did you two do?" I heard the bell ring, but neither of us moved.

"Nothing…"

"You said you two broke up."

"We did." I kneeled down and exchanged my earlier binders for binders I'll need for homework.

"So why did he come over?"

"So we could talk." I didn't look at him and knowing him, he probably already knew what I was going to say.

"About?"

"The break up."

"And?" I sighed and looked up at him, before standing up.

"CJ-"

"Answer the question Miles." I glared at him and shut my locker.

"Yes, CJ. We are back together."

"I just wanted to know if you two had sex yet, but that's a good answer too." I rolled my eyes.

"No CJ, we have not had sex."

"Yet."

"We're late for class." He shrugged.

"Joe told me you're late for theater all the time." That was true. We had class in the auditorium and our teacher never took attendance, so I was usually late.

"So?"

"So tell me what happened." I sighed.

"I have to go to Target today to get candy. Come over after football practice and I'll tell you everything."

"Why do you need candy?"

"Mythology presentation." He nodded.

"I'll call you." I nodded just as Mr. O, a teacher we both knew, walked past us.

"Miley, CJ, go to class."

"Yes Mr. O." He laughed and patted us on our heads. CJ and I headed off towards the foyer, where both our classes were located. We stopped at his first. He held out his hand to fist bump me and once we did, he walked in. I chuckled when I realized he had a sub. I kept walking towards the auditorium. Once I got there, I looked into an open door and saw that my teacher wasn't paying attention so I swiftly slipped right in.

* * *

"_All I need,_

_Is a beauty and a beat._

_Who can make my life complete,"_

I listened to Justin Bieber and Nicki Minaj as I walked up the stairs of my house. I walked into my closet room and pulled out orange Victoria's Secret boyfriend sweatpants and a white v-neck that said Swim Chick in purple on it. I slid them on to replace my jeans and fitted plaid button up. I grabbed a pair of orange and zebra socks and slid them on my feet. I threw my hair up in a ponytail and went back downstairs and collapsed on my couch.

The second I sat down, my doorbell rang. I groaned.

'_Who the hell is ringing my doorbell? Ethan?'_

I walked to my door, frowning. Whoever it was made me get up, which made me not very happy. I walked to my door and opened it; I saw Nick standing there, smirking. My eyes widened.

"What the hell?" He laughed.

"I told you I was coming over today."

"Yeah but…you weren't at school." He laughed and walked in.

"Surprised?" I nodded. He laughed and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I only have an hour." He mumbled into my hair. I pulled away far enough so I could see his face.

"Why?" He slid his hands to my waist.

"I'm grounded." I chuckled.

"So how did you get your mom to let you come here?" He smirked.

"I said I was going on a walk." I smiled up at him. He let his hands fall to his sides, before taking my hand and leading me to my den. He fell back onto my couch and looked up at me.

"What?" He smiled. I sat down next to him and he slid his arm around my shoulders.

"CJ and I were worried about you." He looked down at me.

"Why?"

"We thought your dad might've…you know…" He nodded.

"Nope." I smiled and squeezed his side. He tightened his arm around me and leaned down to kiss me.

Our hour was now over, so we were standing at my front door; me leaning against it and his arms around my waist and his forehead on mine.

"I gotta go." He whispered. I nodded and unlocked my arms from around his neck. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"See ya tomorrow Miles." I waved and watched him until he was at the bottom of my driveway.

* * *

**I know this is kind of short, but theres a lot more coming. Promise. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

"Hello?"

"CJ ANSWER YOUR FUCKING DOOR!" I screamed into the phone.

"Okay! Calm down, dang." I glared at my iPhone as I listened to the sound of CJs feet walking towards the door. Once he opened it, I pushed my way past him and into his house.

"Miles, what's the problem?"

"Nick has a new girlfriend?!" I screamed. I had just gone onto Facebook for the first time in a long time and the first thing I spot is Nick in a new relationship with some bimbo named Ashley. And her profile picture was a picture of them with his arm around her.

"You didn't know?" I scoffed.

"He hasn't even broken up with me yet!" I screamed at CJ. His face turned shocked.

"What a dick!"

"THANK YOU!" I sighed, feeling tears coming on. I shook my head and washed them away.

"Miles-" I held my hand up.

"Why? Why would he do that?"

"He uh…he said swimming took up too much of your time."

"What?"

"He wants someone who he can hang out with all the time. You don't get home until five; later when you have meets."

"I can't help that. I love swimming." CJ nodded.

"I know." I sighed and pulled out my phone from the pocket of my swim team sweats. They said Hanover Swimming down the leg and Stewart under the pocket on the opposite leg. I looked up at CJ and put my phone into the pocket of my Northface.

"I gotta go."

"Where?"

"Swim meet at 4:30. I have to be at school by 3." He nodded. I didn't start moving towards the door though.

"Miles?" I looked up.

"Yeah?"

"You know, he told me and Tom you guys were dating." Tom was CJs older brother.

"What?"

"We were talking about girlfriends and Tom asked if Nick was dating anyone and he said you." I felt my heartbreak a little more.

"I gotta go." I whispered. I walked out CJs house and around the corner towards my house. I glanced over at Nicks house and saw his moms car pulling into his driveway. I sighed and felt tears coming to my eyes, even when I didn't even know if Nick was in the car.

I walked into my house and grabbed my Hanover gym bag and my car keys. I walked out of my house and locked the door behind me. I unlocked my car and slid into the drivers seat. I started the car and leaned back in my seat.

All I could think about was the past couple of months. It was January and Nick and I really hadn't spent much time together lately. It was just being tired all the time from swimming. I made time for him, even when I just wanted to go to my bed and crash. And then that one night changed everything…

_I was laying on my bed, Nick on top of me. He placed slow, loving kisses down my neck, past my chest, down to my stomach, and then back up to my lips. He had shed his shirt and pants and my shirt along with my bra. The only thing stopping us was the fabric of his boxers and my too big Hanover swim sweats and thong. He pulled back a little._

"_Miles?" I looked up._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you." Those three words meant everything to me. It showed me that no matter what life has in store for either of us, we'd be okay as long as we were together. When we kissed, I felt sparks. But knowing he loved me made me know we were meant to be. No matter how bad anything was, it would feel okay because I had Nick, my rock. My love. The feeling he put into those words was more feeling than I had ever heard him use in a single sentence. I felt my stomach fill up with joy._

"_I love you too." I whispered softly before pulling his lips back onto mine. I felt his hands slowly pulling my sweats down. Not even hesitating, I pushed them down completely, right before feeling his thumb hook the side of my thong. I knew what was going to happen and I wasn't going to stop it. I didn't want to stop it. I knew I was going to lose my virginity this Tuesday night._

_And I didn't care._

_I wanted my first time to be with my first love, Nicholas Jerry Grey._

That night changed my whole life. The next day I had a swim meet. My 100 fly race was a bitch and so were flip turns.

I felt tears streaming down my face as I looked over at the clock.

_2:37_

I sighed and put the car in drive and started my drive towards school, blasting "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift.

* * *

"Take your mark…Go!" I watched as one of my friends started the 200 Medley Relay with backstroke. I was swimming 50 fly for the relay, which was after the 50 breast. I watched as the girl in front of me did a relay start into the water to start breaststroke. I sighed and put my goggles over my eyes and stepped up onto the block.

As she swam back, I followed her with my hand and right when she was about to touch the wall, I jumped for the water and dove straight in.

I fly kicked until I was up onto the surface and started flying. When I swam butterfly, I normally breathed every third, which I knew was bad in a race but the more your head is in the water, the fast you go. At least, that's how I broke our schools one hundred butterfly record from 59:23 to 54:12.

Once I got to the end, I slammed both my hands down before pulling my left arm back into water before pushing myself off with my feet and right hand. I could hear my friends shouting at me to "Go! Go! Go!" which, believe it or not, did make you swim faster.

Once I finished my fifty, I grabbed onto the pool and listened as my friend Emma dove in behind me to finish out relay. I grabbed the backstroke bars on the block and put my feet into the gutter and pulled myself out.

"Good job Miles." I looked over to Madison, who has started our relay with backstroke and smiled.

"Thanks Mads." She smiled back as we high fived. We both looked down at the pool just as Emma finished, in first. We all smiled, not to be cocky but all four of us were pretty used to winning. We were always put in A relays and races.

"Congratulations to Madison Crawford, Abby Kimmins, Miley Stewart, and Emma Brown on breaking the Hanover Pool Record for the 200 Medley Relay! Their time was 1:48:03." All four of started screaming. We weren't used to breaking records every meet. I could now add the 200 Medley Pool Record to my six other records.

Did I ever tell you what records I held? No? Well I held the one hundred fly, fifty freestyle, one hundred freestyle, the one hundred back, the two hundred IM, and the two hundred free records. And now the two hundred medley relay. I smiled and hugged my relay-mates. We all started walking back to our teams side of the pool.

"Miley!" I looked over to coach.

"Yeah?"

"Come here." I walked over to coach.

"What's up coach?"

"You broke your fly record."

"What was my time?"

"27.4."

"Oh my god! Really?" My coach smiled.

"Congratulations." I smiled.

"Thanks coach." I walked back over to my team.

* * *

At the end of the meet (which we won by 72 points), I quickly got changed and jogged out to my car, pulling my hood up. Once I got to my car, I slid in and turned it on, waiting for it to warm up as I threw my gym bag into the backseat and plugged my phone into the iPod jack.

On my drive back home, I decided to take the long way and drive past Nicks house. As I drove past, I decided something. Even if he did cheat on me and break my heart, I still wanted to talk to him. And hug him. And kiss him. I wanted to know why. I wanted answers.

I was going to talk to him.

* * *

**IM BACK! Sorry, but a lot has happened. My grandfather died right after swim season started and swimming takes up SO MUCH TIME. Oh my gosh. Any other swimmers out there? You know what I'm talking about. Morning practice, afternoon practice, Saturday practice, Christmas break practice, Thanksgiving break practice, oh my god.**

**Anyway, this ****story is set a little farther into swim season. Its in the middle January. I wanted Miley to be close to the end of swim season for the rest of the story because I have some ideas for future chapters.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

I slid my cap on my head and adjusted my goggles just as I heard my coach walk up behind me.

"Ready Miles?" I nodded and stepped up onto the block.

"Take your mark…GO!" I dove into the water and did my butterfly kick until I reached the surface. I swam my one hundred butterfly and listened to the buzzer my hand slammed on when I was done. I looked up at my coach.

"56.1." I nodded. Not my best, but not my worst.

"Thanks coach." He nodded and walked up through the bleachers to his office. I tore my cap and goggles off and hung off the side of the pool, my chin leaning on my arms.

I was in my last period swim class. It was actually for beginning swimmers, but me and another person from swim team signed up to teach them how. Plus, it's better than having another class where you are actually required to do work.

I was swimming butterfly at sectionals this week; heat 4 of 4. I was in the fastest heat and had one of the fastest times at our sectionals. I wasn't nervous. I swam it last year, I just wanted my coach to time me because I hadn't been timed since Suburban League, which by the way we were champions. I was just still thinking about Nick cheating on me and I'm worried that that will affect me in the water.

I heard someone swim up behind and turned around to see Nick in my face. I turned back around and didn't face him, so he sat up on the deck and looked down at me.

"So you're a flyer?" I nodded. When we were together, I used to ask him to join swim team because he was a good swimmer and it would help him for Navy training.

"Do you swim anything else?" I nodded again.

"What do you swim?"

"Whatever coach puts me in."

"What are your normal races?" I sighed.

"One hundred butterfly, two hundred medley relay, two hundred free relay, one hundred backstroke, fifty free, and two hundred IM." He raised his eyebrows.

"You swim six races at every meet." I shook my head.

"The maximum you can swim is four."

"So what are your normal races?"

"Both relays, hundred fly, and another individual race."

"What is it normally?" I shrugged.

"It changes every meet." He nodded. I saw through my peripheral vision.

"What would I swim if I was on swim team?" I shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care."

"What do you think I would swim?"

"You look like a flyer, but you might swim IM."

"What is IM?"

"Individual Medley."

"Which is?"

"Fifty fly, fifty back, fifty breast, and fifty free."

"All at once?"

"Yeah."

"And you do that?"

"Is it hard to believe because I'm bigger than you're toothpick of a whore- I mean girlfriend?" I finally looked up at him and for the first time since I had met him eight years ago, he was speechless. I sighed and slid my cap and my goggles on and backstroked back to the shallow end where Bianca was waiting for me. She was a mutual friend of Nick, Ashley, and me and she usually informed me on everything that was going on because, to be truthful, no one really encouraged Nick and Ashley's relationship. Especially after she found out he cheated on me with her.

"What were you two talking about?"

"He asked me about swim team and when I told him I swim IM, he was surprised so I basically asked him if he was surprised because this whore is a size triple zero and I'm a fourteen because I actually have muscle because I'm not a toothpick." Bianca laughed.

"Damn." I chuckled.

* * *

I sat on the bus to my sectionals meet. It was Saturday and I hadn't spoken to Nick since Wednesday, when he asked me about swim team. I really wanted to talk to him. Don't get me wrong; I was pissed as hell for what he did. But those feelings just don't go away. I'm in love with him and he has my virginity and I have his. He and I have a connection that won't go away through avoiding communication.

I watched as the bus pulled in and stood up, along with my team and we exited towards the locker rooms, where I put on a pair of purple zebra leggings, along with a bikini, then my team suit and a practice suit over it and walked back out to the deck with my bag. I walked up to coach and threw my bag to the top of the bleachers set aside for Hanover.

"Ready Miley?"

"As ever, coach." He smiled and patted my head. I chuckled and too a swig of Gatorade before getting in the pool to warm up.

After warm up, I took a look at the line up. I was in Heat 8 of 8 for the Medley Relay, Heat 6 of 6 for IM, Heat 8 of 9 for the 200 Free Relay, and Heat 4 of 4 for butterfly.

"Hey Miles, you got your fast suit?" I nodded and reached into my bag for the small box containing my fast skins.

"I'm gonna go change." My relay mate Emma nodded as I walked towards the locker room.

* * *

I watched Abby swim breaststroke through the break in between my hands. Once she was close enough I circled my arms and dove in. I could hear my teammates cheering me on as I slammed my hands down, announcing the finish of the twenty five, and pushed off the wall to finish my fifty. I got to the end and heard Emma dive in behind me to finish with freestyle. I pulled myself out of the water and looked at our competitors.

Not to sound arrogant, because I'm not, but we were in fifth our of eight and now we were second. Madison, Abby, and I started screaming for Emma because she about to pass to first place. When Emma and our competitor tapped the wall, all was silent as we looked up at the scoreboard.

1:42:01

We were first. Emma pulled herself out of the water and we all hugged each other and screamed. It was a good feeling, getting first and destroying our time by six seconds, because we were also first out of all the heats. The time we had to beat was 1:47:23.

We walked over to our coach, who congratulated us.

"Miles."

"Yeah coach?

"Did you see your split time?" I shook my head.

"No what was it?"

"26.3."

"OH my god! No way!" My coach laughed.

"Yes way! Good job, kid." He high fived me and I ran over to my team.

After being congratulated by my team, I slid on a dry pair of tights and my bikini over my fast skin, along with my team suit and practice suit and got back in the water.

I swam a five hundred warm down, and did some slow motion fly exercises and practiced breaststroke, which was my worst stroke.

Once I had finished, I got out of the warm up pool and wrapped a towel around myself and plopped down by my bag, waiting for my next event to come closer so I could swim a quick warm up. I stuck my headphones in my ears and blasted my "Before Swimming" playlist, which consisted of rap, dubstep, and hardcore rock which, coincidentally, Nick had introduced me to. But today was not the day to get psyched out by Nick. I needed to have full concentration on myself, my races, and my relays. This was important and right now, Nick was not. I sighed and leaned my head back on the wall, soaking up my music and clearing my head.

* * *

We were on out way home from sectionals. It was a pretty good meet. We got first in the 200 Medley and third in the 200 Freestyle relay. I also got first in IM and butterfly.

I had three metals and four trophies in my hands and I was pretty proud of myself and my relays.

I was also excited about districts next week. But I was really hoping that I would be able to talk to Nick by then. I'm convinced that the reason we got third in the 200 Freestyle is because I swam a 25.9 instead of 23.2, which was my normal time. And I blame swimming that slow on my head being filled up with thoughts about what's been going on in my personal life. I'm not going to let this kid effect my swimming the way he has anymore.

This week was the week he and I talked. Whether he likes it or not.

* * *

**Okay, so I know this is short and definitley not my best but I wanted to get another chapter up because I jus had surgery this morning and my painkillers are keeping me awake. It is currently 2:05 am and I'm really not even tired. I promise I will update some of my other stories as soon as I can, but I take mostly honors classes and next year (my senior year) will be even more busy because I will be taking ALL Advanced Placement classes. (Including some I'm only required to take so I can swim next year. I would really prefer not taking them.). I'm taking AP European History, AP Microeconomics, Honors Government (they don't offer AP Gov), AP English, AP Phsyics, and AP Statistics. I will also be taking two other AP classes online over summer (AP Psychology and AP Sign Language) because they're good for my major and my school doesn't offer them. And I got a new job, so I've been a little busy lately! Lol.**

**But more updates soon, when I can! Love you guys! Thanks.**


End file.
